Lost
by Dragonrider42
Summary: Lost. So much pain, so many memories of loved ones gone. Found. A new home, new friends. But the pain doesn't go away. You can't forget. Wolverine/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Douglas's pov:**  
We raced through the woods, and burst out into the clearing. Then everything changed…

I'm Douglas. I'm just your average teen. Behind my house are acres and acres of open forest. So of course, that's where we go.

Me and Sam.

We've been friends since preschool. She's basically my sister. Sort of…

Anyway, we were out in the woods, when we suddenly burst into a clearing. And a creature from nightmares stood before us.

It was a demon, a devil, a monster. It had black skin, a long, forked tail, fangs, and held a knife in one hand.

"Sam, run!" I yelled. She was a few steps behind me, and might be able to escape.

The demon froze. It seemed confused.

"Get out of here, Sam!" I ordered, and leapt at the monster, grabbing the knife out of its hands, and pinning it to the ground. I swung the knife up, and was about to kill the beast, when two voices screamed the same thing. "NO!"

I couldn't stop the blade, but something else did. The knife whipped out of my hand, and dropped to the ground beside the monster. I was thrust backwards by a gust of freezing air. I landing on the ground hard, and my vision blurred. I saw a hazy figure step out of the bushes next to the beast. It was a dark-skinned woman. She knelt beside the monster, and helped it to its feet.

Sam ran forward, and did something so astonishing I thought I must have been hit on the head really hard.

She _hugged _the monster. I think she was crying a little.

I slowly got to my feet, and walked towards her.

The woman pulled Sam into a tight hug, whispering, "I thought you were dead!"

Okay, that's it. "Sam, what on Earth is going on?!" I yelled.

All three of them turned to stare at me. Sam quietly picked up the knife from the ground, passed it to the monster, and walked over to me.

"Douglas, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago. Remember the old X-Men comics?"

I nodded, unsure what she was getting at.

"Mutants are real, Douglas. And I'm one of them."

**Sam's pov:**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. After all this time, my friends had come back. They were still alive! These two, at least.

Douglas started backing away from me. "Sam, these guys are dangerous! Just look at them! He has a _knife_! He almost killed me!"

"No, you almost killed him." I said. "Douglas, let me explain first, okay? Just sit down. Let's all sit down. And I'll explain everything."

We all sat in a small circle on the ground. Douglas looked nervously at the others.

"Douglas, this is Kurt Wagner, also known as Nightcrawler. He's human. Well, a mutant human."

Kurt nodded politely at Douglas.

Good, they weren't going to kill each other. "And this is Ororo Munroe-"

"Not anymore." Ororo said quietly, looking at Kurt, her eyes shining.

I had a feeling I knew what she meant, but didn't want to make assumptions. "Are you…?"

Ororo smiled, and took Kurt's hand. "Married? Yes."

I grinned. I was so happy for them! "Okay, this is Ororo _Wagner_, also known as Storm."

Douglas looked overwhelmed. "Then who are you?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, and said, "I'm still Sam. But I'm also…" I concentrated hard, and inside Douglas's head, said, _I'm also a mind-reader. _

**Douglas's pov:**

_I'm also a mind-reader. _A small voice said inside my head. I jumped up. "What?!"

"Douglas, calm down!" Sam yelled. "It's me!"

_It's just me. Don't worry. _Sam said. IN MY HEAD!

I took a deep breath. I took another deep breath. "Okay. Demon-boy is Kurt, Weather-lady is Oreo, and you're a mind-reader."

"Ororo." Sam corrected.

"Oreorror." I tried.

"Oh, forget it. Just call me Storm." Storm said exasperatedly.

"Sure." I said calmly. I'd like to say I was taking this well. Well, not really. My thoughts on this:

_Holy crap holy crap holy crap Sam's a mutant holy crap holy crap DEMON holy crap holy crap holy crap- _

_Douglas, calm down! _Sam interrupted. "Calm down." She said aloud.

"Yeah, I'm calm. Don't worry about me. I'm just fine." I said nervously.

"Douglas, I'm a mutant, okay! Deal with it. You are too, so it doesn't mean that much-" She stopped, blushing furiously.

"I'm a mutant?!" I yelled.

Sam sighed. "Well, yes. And I think you already know what you can do. You're just refusing to accept it."

I froze. There had been one time, when I was little, but that was just a nightmare, right?

"Douglas, just try it. Please." Sam begged.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated.

I slowly transformed. Golden wings grew from my back, shredding my shirt. Claws erupted from my fingertips, reaching out at the air.

"Well, I think we have a name for you." Kurt said. "Griffin."

**Sam's pov:**

So that's that. Douglas is a mutant. He's a Were-Griffin. But those claws, why did he have to have claws?

*Flashback*

_"Logan!" I cried happily. He had been away for months on a mission, and I'd been afraid that…. No, now he was back, here in front of me, racing towards me, arms outstretched._

_ "Sam!" Logan smiled, pulling me into a hug. I could smell the reassuring smell of him on his hair; smoke and strength._

_ "You were gone so long, I was afraid…" I couldn't finish._

_ "I'll never leave you." He promised._

_ "But what if you can't help it? What if something happens to you?"_

_ "I can protect myself." Logan held up his hand. Three sharp silver claws erupted from his knuckles. _

*End Flashback*

"Sam, are you alright?" Douglas knelt beside me. I realized I had fallen to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at Kurt meaningfully. He knew what must have happened, and said quickly, "We have to go."

"Go?" Douglas asked. "Go where?"  
"Home." I said. "The school."

Kurt nodded. "Here, take my hand. I can get us there in a couple of days."

"How?" Douglas said suspiciously.

"Like this." BAMF! Kurt vanished in a poof of purple smoke, and reappeared forty feet away, in a tree. BAMF! He was back.

Douglas applauded. "Very good. Let's go."

I felt another flashback coming, and quickly said, "Uh, Kurt, I'm going to- uh"

*Flashback*

_"Hey Sam." Logan strode up to me. "Chuck gave us a mission."_

_ "I thought I told you not to call me that." A man in a wheelchair sighed._

_ "Hello, Professor." I said politely. "You said you had a mission for me?"_

_ "Yes, for you, and for Logan." The Professor said. "We've been told that Magneto has a new headquarters. We want you two to check it out."_

_ "Yes, sir." Logan said, "We'll do some Magneto-smashing."_

_ "No." The Professor ordered. "This is only a reconnaissance mission. No fighting. I would send Sam on her own, but-"_

_ "What, you think I couldn't handle it?" I bristled._

_ "No. I think Logan may be able to help. He knows the area quite well."_

_ "Where is it?" Logan said suspiciously._

_ "Alkali Lake."_

*End Flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

**Douglas's pov:**

Sam crumpled to the ground for the second time, and I swooped down to grab her. "Sam!"

Storm stopped me. "Kurt, what was she trying to tell you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Her past haunts her. What exactly is for her to say."

"What do you mean, 'Her past haunts her?' What about her past? She knew you two, right? Three years ago? That's when I met her. But what happened? Is she having flashbacks?" I asked, sitting down, and pulling Sam into my lap so she wouldn't get hurt. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how.

"I don't know." Kurt said awkwardly.

But I knew he was lying.

**Samara's pov:**

I woke up staring at Douglas's worried face.

"You're awake!" He said. "What happened?"

I couldn't tell him. _Kurt, Storm, help me. I don't want to lie to him, but I don't know what he'll do if he knows. Let's leave now, quickly. _I mind-spoke.

Kurt took my hand, and took Storm's. I got up, and grabbed Douglas. "Let's go."

BAMF!

We were a hundred feet away, on a log.

BAMF!

In a swamp.

BAMF!

In a lake. "Sorry!" Kurt said-

BAMF!

On the shore. "I misjudged the distance." Kurt apologized.

"Brr." Griffin said, shivering. "Why does it have to be so cold?"

Storm smiled. "Need a change of weather?"

Suddenly, it was sunny, and warm. Soon we were all dry, and ready to go.

BAMF!

BAMF!  
BAMF!

BAMF!

Kurt collapsed to the ground next to an old cottage. "We have to stop here. I can't go much further, and it's getting late."

Storm helped him up, and opened the door. Inside were two bunkbeds, a cabinet, and a couch.

"This is a safehouse. Only mutants can enter." Kurt explained. Then he BAMF!-ed into a bed, and fell asleep.

"Teleporting takes a lot out of a guy." Storm explained. "You better rest, too, Sam. We'd need you if anything happens."

"Like, if we were attacked?" Douglas asked. "But how would a telepath help?"

"I'm not just a telepath." I confessed. "Actually, I'm not really a telepath. It's sort of a side-power. I'm a telekinetic."

"A telekatenik?" Douglas asked.

"Telekinetic. I can move things with my mind." I said.

"Oh, awesome." Douglas said distractedly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, I am not okay!" He exploded. "I'm a #$%ing MUTANT!"

"Douglas," I started, moving towards him.

"No, just go away! I don't need your help! Just leave me alone!" He yelled.

I gasped, and stumbled backward. It wasn't what he said that struck me, it was that Logan had said almost the exact same thing.

The last thing I saw was Douglas going griffin.

*Flashback*

_"__Okay, you go around the back, I'll follow you." Logan said._

_I carefully made my way around the back of the compound._

_"__Sam, help!" Logan yelled._

_Instantly I turned, and ran to him. He was pinned against the wall by a woman. _

_"__Frost!" I hissed. It was Emma Frost, mutant, telepath, and villainess._

_Emma grinned at me, then stared into Logan's eyes._

_"__No!" I yelled. Emma was such a strong telepath that she could change what people did, how they acted. She could turn Logan against me._

_Emma let Logan go, and he glared at me, his eyes black, unsheathing his claws. "Sam…" He threatened._

_Emma grinned manically, turned into crystal, and ran off._

_"__Logan, this isn't you! I can help you, I might be able to fix this, just calm down, and I can-"_

_"__I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" Logan hissed._

_"__Logan, please!" I begged._

_Logan stepped closer to me, raised one arm, and clawed at me. I dodged, but he nicked my arm._

_"__Logan, remember what you promised me?" I said, crying, "You said you'd never leave me."_

_He froze. "Sam…" He said, sheathing his claws, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sam, I'm so sorry…" He pulled me to him, and held me. Then he stiffened. "Sam, I can't hold her off. Frost is going to take over, you have to run! I don't want to hurt you, Sam!" Logan cried._

_"__I won't leave you!" I said fiercely._

_"__Just go! I promise you, I'll come back!" He leaned down, and kissed me softly._

_I was stunned. All the time I had known him, he had been my friend, my guardian, my brother almost. But I had never known that he had loved me. But I guess, in a way, I had. But now it was too late._

_"__Logan, I-" I couldn't get the words out._

_"__I know." He said. His eyes started to blacken. "Sam, you have to run. Run, and don't look back. I'll come back! Meet me at the school, just run!"_

_I ran._

_He never came back._

*End flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

**Douglas's pov:**

Sam fell to the ground again, probably having another flashback. I would have helped her, but I had claws. And wings.

Instead, I ran outside into the darkness, lifting my wings to take flight and soar. I flew above the tree tops, whirling in the wind.

Then a very suspicious wind slapped me in the face, and pulled me back down into the cottage.

Storm stood outside, her arms crossed, looking mad. "Douglas, I know you're confused. But it's dangerous outside! Magneto would want to capture a strong mutant like you-"

"Wait, what? Who's Magneto?" I asked, returning to human form.

"See, this is why you have to stay here. You don't know enough to survive! You're a powerful mutant, so you better be careful. Magneto had enough strong allies without a WERE-GRIFFIN on his side! Now get inside!" Storm yelled.

I went inside, and found Sam sitting on the couch. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Sam?" I asked, frightened. "Are you okay?"

Sam looked up, startled. "Douglas! You came back!"

"What? Of course I did!" I said dismissively, "I was only gone a few minutes. What happened? Did you have another flashback?"

Sam nodded.

"Of what? What happened that's making you black out? What was so terrible?" I asked worriedly.

Sam looked at Storm, and her eyes glazed over for a second.

"Hey!" I said indignantly, "You just did your telepath thing! What did you tell her?"

Storm stepped between us. "Listen, we'll explain everything in the morning, Douglas. Just go to sleep. Please."

I was about to argue, but one look at Sam's tired face made me stop. "Okay." I conceded, "But promise you'll explain in the morning."

"I promise." Storm said. "Now go to sleep."

I climbed onto the top bunk, and fell asleep. But in that hazy time when you're almost asleep, but not quite, I heard Sam whisper to Storm, "Is… is the Professor alive?"

"Yes." Storm promised. "No one's died."

I heard Sam sob. "Except for Logan."

Then I went unconscious.

**Sam's pov:**

I knew Douglas had heard me. I wish he hadn't, but he had. I just needed to know if there were any more sorrows I would have to face when I got back.

I fell into bed, telekinesis-ed the blankets over me, and fell asleep.

*Flashback*

_I waited a whole year for him, but he never came back. The Professor used Cerebro, but we found nothing. I refused to believe Logan was dead, he _couldn't _be. More months passed, and finally the Professor called me to his office._

_ "__Sam, I know that this is hard for you. I know what he meant to you. But I think the best thing for you would be to go away for a while."_

_ "__What?!" I cried. "You want me to leave?"_

_ "__No, Sam! I want you to stay. But I think that you _need _to leave." He said gravely. "I can enroll you into a college, and let you live among humans for a few years."_

_I wanted to refuse, but I saw the sense in that. Maybe I just needed a break. A long break._

_ "__Okay." I said softly. I stood, and walked out the door. I didn't look back._

_But I sent one last telepathic message to him. _Goodbye, Dad.

*End Flashback*


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update wait. Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up gasping. I was going back. I was going to see Da- the Professor again. I got out of bed, and walked outside.

"Hey, Sam." A voice said.

I turned to see Douglas sitting on the roof.

"How'd you get up-" I started, then laughed. "I keep forgetting you have wings."

Douglas smiled, and morphed into Griffin. He flew down beside me, and as he landed, his wingtip brushed my arm.

I flinched, and pulled away.

"Sam, are you alright?" Douglas asked.

I nodded, but I wasn't. You see, I still had the scars from three years ago. Logan had clawed my arm, and I was too distracted to notice. So, a few days later, I realized that I had three long gashes on my arm. I healed, but I was left with the scars.

Douglas looked at my arm. "Where'd you get those scars?"

"Accident." I said, turning away.

"You said you'd explain everything in the morning." Douglas reminded me.

I sighed. "Okay." I sat down. _What should I tell him? _

"Start at the beginning." Douglas said.

"Okay, that works." I said, "It all started with a boy, Charles Xavier."

**Douglas's POV:**

I listened as she described Charles, Scott, Storm, Kurt, all the X-men. She explained about Magneto. Then she paused.

"And here's the problem. Magneto is fighting us. He's our enemy. He, Mystique, and some others are out there somewhere, and if they find us, they will capture, attack, and maybe even kill us." Sam said softly. "So we have to be careful."

I nodded. "But why do you have flashbacks? What was so terrible you can't forget it?"

Sam looked away.

Kurt came out of the cabin. "Sam, Douglas, we're leaving now. We might be able to make it to the school by dark."

Storm took his hand, Sam took hers, and I took Sam's.

As we teleported, I began to suspect the Kurt's arrival hadn't been chance. Sam was hiding something, but what?

**Sam's pov:**

I hated lying to him. But if I told him the truth… I guess it could turn out okay, but everything was going so well! He was accepting what he was, and I didn't want to spoil that. So I said nothing.

**Sorry it's so short, now that school's started, I don't have a lot of time to update. Please, PLEASE review. I know you're reading this, so just click that nice little 'review' button down there.**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

I was beginning to get a headache from all this teleporting.

BAMF!

I could see the school! I could see it! It was right there!

BAMF!

We were here, right outside the school doors.

I let go of Kurt's hand so I could hug him. Storm joined us, and we had a nice group hug.

Douglas stayed back, unsure.

I let go of Kurt and Storm, and grabbed Douglas, and pulled him close. I hugged him tightly.

Douglas's POV:

I could smell the scent of her hair, I could feel how soft it was, I was holding her in my arms, yet I couldn't tell her how I felt.

Someday, somehow, I would.

Sam let go of me, and stepped back. She was grinning, and at first I thought, _Oh, no! She's a mind-reader, she read my mind! _

Then she said, "It's so great to be back! C'mon, let's go inside!" She darted to the doors, and opened them. The sight inside astonished me.

A guy made of _ice _and a girl with a blonde streak in her hair were kissing on the stairs.

"Sam, uh, who're they?" I asked quietly.

Sam glanced at them, then smiled. "Uh, Rogue? Icy?"

They didn't notice.

"Oy, Lovebirds!" Sam yelled, "Break it up!"

The girl blushed, and stood up, pulling ice-guy with her. Ice-guy glared at Sam. Then his face broke into a smile, and he ran forward, swooping her into a hug.

"Sam!" He laughed, twirling her around.

"Uh, Bobby, you might want to not _freeze _her to death." The girl commented.

Bobby stopped, put Sam down, and closed his eyes. The ice faded, and he turned human. Then he hugged her again.

Yeah, I was jealous. Very, _very _jealous. I mean, what was it with her and hugging random guys? I mean, Nightcrawler I didn't mind once I knew he was married, but…

"Douglas, did you hear me?" Sam asked.

"What?" I asked, startled. I'd zoned out.

Sam laughed, and pulled me over to Bobby and the girl. "Douglas, this is Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman."

I nodded.

"And this is Marie, also known as Rogue." Sam continued, looking at the girl.

Rouge smiled, and hugged Sam. "You came back!"

"Of course I did! I was only gone for a few years." Sam said. "Didn't the Professor tell you I was coming back?"

"Yes, but it's been _three years_!" Rogue said.

Sam froze, and her eyes glazed over. A few seconds later, she smiled, and looked at one of the doors.

"Sam, what did you-?" I started to ask.

The door opened, and an old bald man in a wheelchair rolled out.

_Who's the cripple?_ I thought curiously.

_'The cripple' is Professor Charles Xavier. You can call me Dr. X, but not 'the cripple', please. _A male voice said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV:

I heard Douglas groan, and I had a feeling that the Professor had read his mind.

The Professor turned to me. He started to say something, then stopped. "I'm glad you're back." He managed to get out.

I ran forward and hugged him.

_Who's the boy? _The Professor asked me telepathically.

_A friend. He's a mutant, too. Were-Griffin. _I communicated.

The Professor let go of me, and I stood up. He looked at Douglas.

"Hello. I am Professor Charles Xavier, a teacher at this school."

"And leader of the X-men, and the reason most of us are alive today." Storm interjected. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Well, that's irrelevant. Douglas, would you join me in my office? I'd like to talk to you. Sam, could you come too?" The Professor looked at me. _I need you to come. The boy is very confused, and needs someone he can trust._

I nodded. "Yes, I'll come."

"Wait, Sam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Iceman said quickly.

I nodded, and walked over to him.

"Can we trust him?" He said in a voice so low I could barely hear it.

Taking the hint, I thought-spoke, _Yes, we can. _

_ Is he dangerous?_

_ To Magneto. _I said. _Not to us. You can trust him, Icy._

_ I hate it when you call me that. _He said.

I smiled. "That's exactly why I do."

Douglas's POV:

Okay, so here's the scene. Old man in a wheelchair. My best friend who is now a telepath/telekinetic. Me. All in one little room. And now I'm about to get interrogated. Oh, great. At least Sam is here.

_That's sweet._

_ Sam! Stay out of my head!_

_ Sorry. And don't worry. The Professor is very nice. He's not going to interrogate you. He just wants to know how experienced you are with your powers._

_ Oh. Okay. _I sat down in a chair. "So what's the deal?" I asked.

The professor smiled. "You don't need to be afraid, Douglas. I just want to know what your powers are."

"I'm a were-griffin." I said bluntly. "I can have wings and claws."

"I see." The professor shot a glance at Sam. "Well, you'll be safe here. You'll meet many new mutants, so try not to be alarmed. I hear you were a little… _surprised_ when you saw Kurt."

I felt my face get warm. "I thought he was a demon or something!" I protested.

"I know. It's quite alright, many others have made the same mistake." The professor assured me. "Now, Sam, we need to talk. Much has happened since you were gone."

Sam frowned. "You mean… Magneto?"

The professor nodded grimly. "Magneto is getting more powerful, and he already turned one student over to his side."

"Who?" Sam asked, shocked.

"You wouldn't know him, he came after you left." The professor explained. "His name is John, although now I believe he goes by Pyro."

Sam sighed. "So Magneto has a fire-user now."

"Yes." The professor said.

Sam was about to say something more, by the professor cut her off.

"First things first, Sam. You still have your old room, everyone said we should keep it the way you left it," The professor started.

"Or no one felt like cleaning out all of my junk." Sam smiled. "But what about Douglas?"

"He can have Pyro's bunk." The professor said. "Unless you mind sleeping in the student dorm." The professor looked at me.

"Am I a student?" I asked.

"Well, in a way." Sam said. "Not really in the school sense, but we will have to teach you to control your powers." She turned to the professor. "Is Warren still here? He could help with the flying part."

"Warren is still here." The professor said. He was about to say something, then he stopped. "I guess we'll just have to have him deal with his claws himself."

Sam bit her lip.

I was very confused. What was all this about? Sam's blackouts, everyone being all hush-hush about her past, and something about me having claws. I shook my head. "Okay, I'll take the dorm room." I said.

"Good. Ororo will lead you there." The professor waited, and I realized I was supposed to leave.

"Okay, thanks." I stood up, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV:

Once Douglas was gone, I laid my head down on the table and cried. I was so happy I was back, but my heart felt heavy. Logan wasn't here. I had hoped that I would find him here when I returned, but no one had seen him in three years. If I ever saw him again, would he even remember me? What if Emma Frost had enchanted him again, and he hated me?

"We're telepaths, too, Sam." The professor reassured me. "When Logan returns, if he is being controlled by Emma, we can heal him."

I sighed. "But she's so much stronger than us!"

"She's not stronger than both of us combined." The professor put a hand on my shoulder. "He'll come back, Sam."

I wiped the tears from my face, and stood up. "I should make sure Douglas found his room."

"Good." The professor smiled. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

I nodded, and left the room.

Douglas's POV:

I looked around for Storm, and saw her walking over to me. "You're supposed to take me to the student dorms." I explained.

"I know." She smiled.

I was confused, how could she have known? Then I remember the professor was a telepath.

"Follow me." She said, and we walked around the campus, finally stopping in a long hallway with many doors on both sides. "You're in room seven." Storm said, opening the door. "I'll leave you to get settled in." She left.

I stepped inside, and saw two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room, a table at one end, and a large closet on the other. A boy sat on the top bunk of one of the beds, reading a book. He waved to me. "Hi! Are you the new kid?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. "Which bunk is mine?"

The boy pointed to the top bunk across from him. "Do you have any stuff? Clothes, books, whatever?"

"No." I said. "I didn't really have time to bring anything."

"That's okay, we'll find you some stuff to wear." The boy said, hopping down from the bunk. "I'm Warren." He held out his hand to shake.

I shook it, and said, "I'm Douglas." I remembered the professor saying something about Warren helping me with my wings, and asked, "What's your power?"

Warren turned around, and I saw two beautiful white wings folded on his back.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's POV:

I wandered through the halls, heading to the student dorm rooms. I saw Rogue walking towards me, and I smiled at her. "Hi, Rogue!"

"Hey, Sam!" Rogue said, and hugged me, careful not to touch my skin. She can zap the life-force out of people just by touching them. If she only touched you for a couple of seconds, nothing really happened, which was why she could kiss Bobby without him dying. Helpful, that.

Rogue let go of me, and asked me where I was going.

"I want to find Douglas. You know, the boy who came with me? Do you know which room he's in?" I asked her.

"Same one as Bobby." Rogue said. "Just over there." She started to walk off, but I called her back.

"Where am I staying?" I asked.

"Your old room was rebuilt into another student dorm. So you're staying in my room." She told me. "There are two beds, since Storm used to stay there. But she moved into Nightcrawler's room after they got married, so the second bed's empty. It's five doors down from Bobby's room, on the other wall." Then she left.

"Thanks!" I called after her. I turned, and tried to remember which one was Douglas's room.

Douglas's POV:

"Nice." I said. "I'm basically a Were-griffin. Wings and claws."

"Cool." Warren said. "Hey, is Sam here?"

I felt a pang of jealousy. "She's talking to the professor. How come everyone knows her?"

Warren raised his eyebrows. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked. "I know she was here before, but still."

"She was the leader." Warren explained. "Teacher, leader, friend. All that stuff. The professor was the real leader of course, but she did all the out and about stuff. Since he's in a wheelchair and all."

"Yeah." I said, my mind spinning. "She was the leader."

"Yep." Warren said, eyeing me. "How do you know her?"

"I've known her for three years." I said. "She's my best friend."

Warren smiled. "Nice."

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. Sam walked in. "Warren!"

Warren turned, and smiled at her. He wrapped her in a hug, then let go. "You're back!"

I was getting so tired of all the guys hugging Sam. I admit, I was very jealous. Seriously, why did all the guys have to hug her?

Sam looked at me.

_Oh no. Did she read my thoughts? _I tried to picture a blank wall. Think of nothing. Don't give yourself away.

"I see you found your room," was all Sam said.

Phew.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's POV:

"Who're your other roommates?" I asked Warren.

"Bobby and Spiro." Warren said.

"Spiro?" I hadn't heard that name before.

"He's the new kid. His real name's Henry, but we all call him Spiro." Warren explained. "He's incredible. He can breathe really hard."

"Like after you've been running?" Douglas asked, confused.

"No, like, when he breathes in, it's like a vacuum. And when he breathes out, it's like a jet of air getting pumped at you." Warren said.

"That seems dangerous." I commented.

"Well, we're teaching him to control it." Warren said. "He can handle it fairly well, although sometimes when he loses his temper, well… let's just say the classroom looks like a hurricane went through it."

"That's cool." Douglas said.

"Yeah." I said. "Very cool." I saw Douglas fidgeting a bit, and I realized that this must be hard for him. He had been thrown into a new world of super-humans, and on top of that, he was the new kid, the one no one knew. His only friend here was me. _You doing okay, Douglas? _I asked him telepathically.

Douglas nodded. _I'm fine. _I heard him think.

My mind began to blacken. _Oh, no. _I thought. _Not another…_

*Flashback*

_I pressed by forehead against the cool glass window of the bus. I was on my way to high school, and I was wondered what would happen. I would have to hide my powers, of course, but I could handle that._

_ The bus stopped in front of the school, and I got off. As I entered the building, I was struck by how small it was. I guess I was just used to the castle we had at Xavier's. _

_ "Hey!" A voice called. A boy ran over to me. "Are you the new girl?"_

_ "Yeah." I said cautiously, probing his mind. It probably wasn't a trap, but I had learned to never underestimate people. _

_ "I'm supposed to show you around." He said. "I'm Douglas."_

_ I found nothing suspicious in his mind except for a flicker of something… no, I was mistaken. He was just a normal human. "I'm Sam." I said._

_ Douglas led me around the school. Once we were done, he said, "We have Biology now. See you there!" He ran off to get his textbooks._

_ I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad._

*End Flashback*

Douglas's POV:

_I'm fine. _I thought back to her.

Sam collapsed to the floor, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"Sam!" I cried, and knelt down beside her.

"What's going on?" Warren asked anxiously.

"She's having a flashback." I said. "I don't know why, but this happens sometimes. It might be a side effect of being a telepath, but I don't know."

"Should I get Hank?" Warren asked, "He's the doctor. Sort of."

"No, she'll wake up soon." I said. I ran my hand over her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. "Sam?" I asked softly.

Sam blinked, and returned to normal. "Hey." She said, standing up. "Why was I on the floor?"

"Flashback, I'd guess." I said.

"Hmm." Sam shook her head. "Well, I've got to go say hi to everyone else. Keep an eye on him, okay, Warren?"

Warren nodded, and as Sam left the room, he turned to me and grinned. "You _like _her!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's POV:

I wandered down the halls, looking for anyone I knew.

"Sam?" A voice called from behind me.

I turned to see a blue furry creature in a suit. He looked at me from behind his glasses. "Sam, is that really you?" He asked again.

"Hank!" I said, and ran over to him.

He scooped me up in a hug. "Where on Earth have you been, Sam?"

"Oh, going to school." I said nonchalantly.

Hank gaped at me. "You? Going to _school_? Has the world gone mad?"

I laughed. "Well, I'm back now."

"Good." Hank said, and released me from the hug. "See you around?" He asked.

"Yeah. I won't leave this time." I answered.

"Good." Hank said again, and walked away.

I suddenly realized I had forgotten to greet one of my old friends. I looked around, and began to look for Cyclops.

Douglas's POV:

"No I don't!" I exclaimed immediately. "Geez, Warren! We're just friends!" Inside, though, I was grinning. If only Sam would notice, too.

"Uh huh." Warren just smiled. "You totally like her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Although it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah?" I asked, not sure if that was a good thing.

"You were staring at her like she was made of diamonds." Warren winced. "Sorry. I didn't mean that Sam's like Frost."

"What?" I asked, wondering if I should be offended.

"Oh, you probably don't know about Emma Frost yet." Warren said. "Well, long story short, she's on Magneto's team. She's a mind-reader like Sam, but she can also turn into diamond."

"Literally?" I asked. "That's cool."

"Not for us." Warren sighed. "She's practically undefeatable. Nothing can cut diamond. And Sam and the Professor can't get into her mind when she's diamond."

"Oh. I see." I said, although I was still sort of confused. "So Magneto has a lot of mutants on his side?"

"Lots." Warren nodded. "Toad, Frost, Sabertooth, Pyro, Needle, too many to list. Then again, we have a lot of mutants on our side."

"Yeah." I was still thinking about all those names. I really didn't want to meet someone named Sabertooth.

"Not to mention the couple of mutants Frost mind-controls." Warren said. "She can get into their brains and make them do anything she wants. We lost three X-men that way, until Sam figured out what was going on. Now we all have mental barriers to stop her. You probably need one, though."

"Need one what?" A guy asked, opening the door and stepping inside. His hair was ruffled like he had stood in a hurricane, and his eyes were bluish white like the wind. "Hey, who's this?"

"I'm Douglas." I said. "Are you Spiro?"

"Yeah." Spiro said. "Is he the newbie?" He asked Warren.

"He's staying with us." Warren confirmed. "Taking John's spot."

"John?" I asked.

"Pyro." Spiro explained.

"Ah." I was getting very confused with all this codename stuff.

"It's Dinner." Spiro said. "Bobby's already there."

"There where?" I asked.

"The Dining Hall. Come on, we don't want to be late. The other kids always hog the food." Warren said, and we all hurried out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's POV:

Cyclops. Where would Cyclops be? I was just starting to walk in the general direction of his room when the Professor's voice popped into my head.

_It's Dinner. Come to the Dining Hall. _He anticipated my next question, and mind-spoke, _Douglas is already there._

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. _Thanks. I'll be there soon. _It took me a few minutes to find my way to the Dining Hall, but soon I pushed open the wooden doors, and looked around for anyone I knew.

"Sam!" a familiar voice called.

I turned, smiling, and saw a man with a red visor over his eyes. "Scott!" I said, and wrapped my arms around Scott Summers. "I was looking for you!" I said.

"You're okay!" Scott said, and held me close.

"Of course I am." I hugged him back for a second, then pulled away. "Come on, let's get food."

"No one told me you were back!" Scott said as we walked over to the large table where all the X-men sat. I took a seat next to Douglas, and Scott sat down beside me. "I just found out from Spiro."

"I know, I should have tried to contact you." I wrapped my arms around him again, and rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

Then I jerked away, confused. I had just felt a huge surge of emotion coming from somewhere nearby. Anger, jealousy, hate… The feeling subsided once I had let go of Scott, but I knew it wasn't coming from him. Who, then?

I shook my head. It didn't matter. I dug into the food in front of me, and soon forgot about it.

Douglas's POV:

Sam sat down next to me, and I was about to start talking to her when a guy sat down next to her. He had a weird red thing over his eyes, and he had dark hair. Suddenly Sam hugged him. She leaned on his shoulder, and a waved of anger flooded over me. Of course, her boyfriend. I should have known. I wanted to go Griffin, and tear his face off.

After Sam started eating, I turned to her and asked, "Who's that?"

"Who, Scott?" Sam looked at him.

"Yeah." I said, trying to conceal my hatred.

Sam elbowed Scott. "What?" He yelped.

"Introduce yourself to Douglas." Sam told him.

"Oh. You're the new kid, right?" He asked me.

If I heard someone ask me that one more time, I was going to kill something. "Yes, I'm new." Was all I said.

"I'm Scott Summers. Also known as Cyclops. Field leader of the X-men, et cetera."

"Field leader?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Xavier's the real leader. But since he can't go on a lot of the missions, I'm the secondary, out-and-about leader." Cyclops explained.

"Right." I said, getting angry again. Of course, he was the leader, the top rank guy, probably had a perfect tan. Why wouldn't Sam like him?

Sam looked at me curiously. "Are you okay?"

_Did she just read my mind? _I thought. I got no answer, so I said, "Yeah. I'm fine." I said. I fidgeted. "Is Scott your boyfriend?" I blurted out, then wished I hadn't.

Sam was silent for a moment, then she and Cyclops began to roar with laughter.

"What?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something.

"Scott isn't-" Sam started laughing again. "Scott isn't my boyfriend. He's my brother."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's POV:

Douglas gaped at me.

"Well, not by blood. I'm adopted." Scott explained. "And even then, not legally. Legally I don't even exist, but that's the same for most of the X-men."

"You're his _sister_!" Douglas said to me.

"Yep." I said, smiling. I was full, so I said to Douglas, "I'm done, how about you?"

"Yeah, sure." Douglas said. "Now what?"

"Free time." Scott said. "Just remember that you have to be in your room by nine."

"Want to take a walk around the campus?" I asked Douglas. I knew he needed a break, and I sort of did, too.

"Sure." Douglas said.

I saw Scott opening his mouth to say he would come, too, but I sent him a telepathic message. _Don't. I need to talk to him._

Scott nodded, and said, "Okay, see you later." He walked away.

"This way," I said, and lead Douglas to the exit. We walked out into the courtyard, and sat down on a bench. "So." I said.

"So." Douglas echoed.

"Why were you were so angry back in the Dining Hall?" I asked him.

"Wha-" Douglas's eyes narrowed. "Did you read my mind?" He accused.

"No!" I reassured him. "I have never read your mind without your permission."

"Then how did you know that I was angry?" Douglas asked.

I sighed. "It's difficult to explain, but I'll try. Basically, I have two incredibly strong powers. Telepathy is the lesser of the two, so I can't do as much as the Professor. But it's still very powerful, and I can pick up on the basic emotions of people I know, without even trying to! So I felt your anger and hate, and didn't know where it was coming from at first. Then I felt it again, and I realized it was you. I never read your mind." I said, hoping he would understand.

"Okay." Douglas said.

I could tell he didn't want to tell me what had happened. But I needed to make sure that he was okay. "Douglas, if…" I trailed off, I had no idea how to say this. "Douglas, if anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I've already lost so much, I can't lose my best friend. So if anything happens, tell me, okay? I want to help you." I looked at him.

Douglas didn't say anything for a while. Then he nodded. "Okay." He stood, and walked back inside.

I hoped I wasn't losing him. He was pulling away from me, and I didn't know why. Was he angry at me? Why? Because I was a mutant, and never told him? I shook my head, and got up wearily. I walked back inside just as the sun began to set.


	13. Chapter 13

Douglas's POV:

_If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do… _Sam's voice echoed in my head. I should have been elated; Scott wasn't her boyfriend, and Sam had just said she cared about me. But she didn't mean that she cared about me the way I had hoped. She only saw me as a friend, nothing more.

"Douglas, what are you doing?" Warren asked from behind me.

I realized I had walked past our room while I was thinking. I turned, and walked inside, shutting the door behind me. Bobby and Spiro were sitting on their respective bunks. Warren sat down next to Spiro, and motioned for me to sit down next to Bobby. I did so warily.

"Dude, I'm not going to freeze you in a block of ice. Chill." Bobby said, then laughed, "Not pun intended."

I relaxed. Maybe I could make some new friends here. "So why are we all here?"

"Because we're supposed to be inside, and none of us felt like going to someone else's room to hang out." Spiro said. "Except Bobby. He wanted to go see Rogue."

Bobby hit him with a snowball that disappeared before it hit the bed. "Anyway, we wanted to talk."

Oh no.

Sam's POV:

I found the student dorm rooms, and was about to enter my room when I realized it wasn't mine anymore. I was staying with Rogue now. I turned, and found Douglas's room. Rogue had said that our room was five doors down from it, and on the other side. I followed her directions, and opened the door. Rogue was lying on her bed, reading. She looked up as I came in. "Hey."

I plopped down on the other bed, and felt like I could fall asleep right there.

"Look out the window." Rogue told me. "Isn't it beautiful?"

I smiled as I saw the brilliant pink and orange rays of the sunset. Then I froze, remembering something Logan had told me once at sunset. Before I could do anything, I fell to the floor, my mind blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

Douglas's POV:

And now we were going to 'talk.' What did that mean?

"Basically, we know nothing about you, so we just wanted to know if you're going to literally burn down the room if you have a nightmare." Warren said.

I started laughing. Here I was, thinking they were going to lecture me about something, and all they want is to make sure I don't burn the room down.

"Seriously, John almost did that once." Spiro said. "If Bobby hadn't frozen everything, we would have died."

"Instead we just had a freezing cold room for the next five days." Warren pointed out.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Bobby said, "But I wasn't that good with my powers back then. Now I could freeze the room, and then fix it. Back then, I could only freeze it."

"You were always having to fix John's mistakes." Spiro said.

They all fell silent, and I remembered that John/Pyro had gone over to Magneto's side. I wondered if he and Bobby had fought before that happened. I decided not to ask, though. "Well, I won't do any of that. I guess I might turn into a Griffin, but nothing would really happen, I mean, I wouldn't kill you." I assured them.

"Good." Bobby said, "And a few basic ground rules. Please no PDA in here, if I'm trying to read, I don't like to see people kissing on the other bed."

"Hypocrite." Warren muttered.

"That was once, before we had the rule." Bobby said, refusing to blush. "Anyway, the bathroom is through that door," he pointed to a door on the wall that I hadn't noticed before. "If you're taking a shower, remember that other people need to use the bathroom, too. Don't leave a mess on the floor," He glared at Warren. "If you shed any feathers, since I hear you can have wings, please dispose of them, and not leave them to clog up the shower."

"Bobby, I was molting." Warren protested.

I gulped, trying not to picture that. "Er, yeah, okay."

"Basically, follow the regular dorm room etiquette." Bobby finished.

"Don't worry, he lectured me, too." Spiro stage-whispered to me. "He's paranoid."

Bobby rolled his eyes, and stood up. "I'm going to go see Rogue, now."

Spiro snickered, and got a face full of ice. "What?" He protested. "It was a cough."

Bobby walked out the door with a laugh.

Sam's POV:

*Flashback*

_We sat on the bench in the courtyard, the sun setting below the trees. _

_"Isn't it pretty?" Logan asked me._

_I nodded. "It'd be nice if it was always sunset. The plain blue sky seems kind of dull."_

_"We'd think that this sky was dull, too, if we saw it all the time." Logan pointed out._

_I smiled. "Maybe."_

_ "If you wanted to, I bet you could move the sun." Logan said. "Lift it back up into the sky so we would always have dawn and then sunset, the sky always beautiful."_

_ I laughed. "Logan, I'm not _that _powerful."_

_ "You never know." He wrapped an arm around me. "Have you ever tried to move the sun?"_

_ I shook my head, smiling. _

_ "Hey, maybe that can be your codename!" Logan said. _

_ "What?" I asked._

_ "Dawn." He said. "Because you could make it dawn all the time."_

_ "Logan, Dawn's a girly name." I said. "And you know I don't like girly names. I changed my name from Samantha to Sam because of that."_

_ "Warren got stuck with 'Angel.'" Logan pointed out. "Dawn's surely better than Angel."_

_ "I guess so." I pulled him into a hug. "Dawn it is, then."_

*End Flashback*


	15. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello lovely readers,**

** So, if you are actually reading this story, and aren't just a figment of my imagination, please review! So far I have only one little review, and that makes me sad. :'( So here's the deal. I gave you TEN WHOLE CHAPTERS more of the story. That's a HUGE UPDATE, right? But I need something in return. I need you to review. Here is my simple math equation: 1 review = 1 chapter update. Technically you owe me thirteen reviews, but I'm a nice person, so those are free. But from now on, I will only post more if I get a review. Okay? Good. **

** For those of you too lazy to read that whole paragraph, here's the translation: YOU REVIEW, I UPDATE. Thank you.**

** Sincerely,**

** Dragonrider42**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, so here are the two chapters, as promised with the whole review=chapter deal. I may have to change that later on if I start getting a lot of reviews. So here we go! **

**Douglas's POV:**

"So." I said. "What exactly do we do here?"

"Learn how to control our powers and fit in with society." Spiro explained. "And we do learn some of the stuff you learn at normal school, you know, math, science, history, all that."

"Oh." I said. It struck me then that I was never going back to my home. Ever. I was a mutant.

Warren must have guessed what I was thinking, because he said, "Hey, it's not that bad. It's fun! I mean, you don't have to hide your power here. Thank goodness. I hate wearing my harness."

"Harness?" I asked. "Like for a horse?"

Warren rolled his eyes. "For my _wings_. To keep them on my back so that people can't see that I'm a mutant. I have to wear it whenever I leave the campus. Unless I'm on a mission, of course."

"Of course." I said, although there was nothing obvious about it. "So what kind of missions do you go on?"

"Whatever we have to do to stop Magneto." Spiro said. "We've done varying things. Sometimes we just go in, grab some information, and get out of there. Other times we have to fight other mutants."

"Do we get trained for that?" I asked.

Warren shrugged. "I guess so. We have the Danger Room."

"Danger Room?" I echoed. "That sounds… dangerous."

Spiro laughed. "It's insane. It's like an obstacle course- all you need to do is get to the other side, but there are a thousand things blocking your way. Lasers, Sentinels, fire, whatever. You have to fight your way to the end."

"Sounds fun." I said, not sure if I was lying or not. "Can I try it?"

"Tomorrow." Warren said. "It's almost nine."

"Right." I said. "I forgot about that."

We talked for a little longer, then Spiro asked, "Can you show us your power?"

I was a little surprised. "Sure." I stood up, and made sure I was in the center of the room. I figured I wouldn't knock anything over when I transformed. I concentrated, and my hands elongated into golden claws. My eyes zoomed in so I could see better. Wings erupted from my back. I stood there, waiting to see their reaction.

"That is so cool." Warren said. "Man, why couldn't I have gotten golden wings? I mean, I have these fluffy white fairy wings! Jeez…"

"Do you have a codename yet?" Spiro asked.

"Griffin." I said. "Because I'm basically a were-griffin."

"Awesome."

And for once in my life, I felt excepted. Maybe here among mutants, I could belong.

**Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up and saw Rogue and Bobby looking at me worriedly from the opposite bed. "Icy? What are you doing here?" I asked, getting up.

"I came to see Rogue, and she said you had fainted." He explained, not bothering to protest my calling him Icy. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I knew that there was no easy way out of this. My close friends, AKA Scott, Kurt, Ororo, and the Professor, already knew. I had started having the flashbacks just before I left, and I had told them. I figured I could tell Rogue, but Bobby might go and spread it to everyone. Gossip boy, that one.

Rouge seemed to understand what I was thinking. "Bobby, can you come back later?"

"Yeah, okay." Bobby said, standing. He understood. I hoped he wasn't too hurt.

Once Bobby was gone, Rogue turned to me. "What happened?" She asked.

"A Flashback." I said. "It's when I black out, and relive something that happened to me a while ago. I don't know why, it might be a side effect of my telepathy."

Rogue nodded. "Okay. What can I do?"

"I don't want people to know." I said, "So if it happens when you're around, don't make a big deal out of it. Blame it on stress or something. Say it's part of my power. Downplay it."

"Okay." Rogue said, accepting this. "Who else knows?"

"The Professor, Scott, Kurt, and Ororo. And now you. I'm sorry I didn't tell Bobby, but-"

"But anything you tell him is around the school in a minute, I know." Rogue said, then laughed. "His only fault, really."

"Mmm." I said, noncommittally.

"Oh, shut up." Rogue laughed again.

"Sam?" It was Douglas's voice.

"Yeah." I said, standing up and opening the door.

Douglas pulled me into a hug immediately. I was surprised for a second, then gently put my arms around him. He looked at me, and for a crazy, terrifying second, I thought he was going to kiss me. But then he pulled away, and I was relieved. He was like my brother! It would be like kissing Scott. Urg.

Douglas looked at me, and I resisted the urge to read his mind. Finally he said, "So you're okay."

"I'm fine." I said. "Don't worry."

"Good." Douglas smiled.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Bobby told me you had fainted, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Douglas explained.

"Oh." I said. "Thanks."

Douglas glanced at the clock. "It's almost nine. I have to go back. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I replied.

Douglas left, and I sat down on the bed with a sigh. "Douglas doesn't know." I told Rogue.

"You should tell him." Rogue said. "If he finds out from someone else, he'll never forgive you."

"I know." I was silent. "I just don't want to explain about…" I took a deep breath. "See, I can't even say his name anymore, it hurts so much."

"Logan." Rogue said sadly. "Yeah, I know. But we'll find him, Sam. I know we will."

I just crawled into bed, and used my powers to turn off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

**And that is all that I owe you so far. Review more and I will post more. Review=chapter, remember? So please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:  
Wow. A whole lot of updates in just one day. I guess it makes up for the months of not updating. Sorry about that. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Douglas's POV:**

I almost kissed her. Almost. I really wanted to, but then I realized Rogue was watching. So I just pulled away and left.

I walked through the halls, and came to my room. When I opened the door, I found that the lights were off. I could barely see, so I went Griffin. There, that was better. With my griffin eyesight, I could make out the faint outlines of my bunk. I stepped towards it, and suddenly there was a gust of wind that slammed me into the wall. I turned, my claws ready to slash. I felt something move, and I pinned it to the floor. What had tried to attack me?

Bobby turned on the lights, and started to laugh. "Get off poor Spiro, Douglas. It was just a prank."

Spiro looked terrified, so I got off him. "Sorry." I said.

"It's cool. Man, not even Pyro reacted like that!" Spiro chuckled.

"My first day here and you're already attacking me with your powers. Jeez, what next, Bobby freezing my bed into ice?" I said it jokingly, but I wanted to make sure that they were joking, too. If they weren't, I was in for a dreadful time.

"We just wanted to see how you would react." Warren explained. "Fight or flight, and most kids choose flight. But not you!" He laughed.

I relaxed. They were just testing me. And I had passed.

**Sam's POV:**

I lay in bed for a long time, and listened to the sound of Rogue breathing. Soon it slowed, and I knew she was asleep. But I was far from it. I reached out with my mind as I had done so many times before, and tried to find Logan. But he wasn't there. Of course, that meant nothing. Frost might just be blocking him from my detection. Or maybe Logan was- No. I refused to think it. Logan would come back, and everything would be alright. I knew it. Three years was nothing, I had known him for over _ten_ years before he disappeared.

_Sam?_

At first I thought I had imagined it. Then he called again.

_Sam? It's urgent. Come to my office._

It was the Professor. _Okay, I'm coming. _I slipped out of bed, and quietly opened the door. Rogue was sleeping soundly, and the light from the hallway didn't wake her.

I wandered through the halls until I came to the Professor's office. I stepped inside, and saw that he was sitting by the window, looking out at the starry sky.

"Professor?" I said softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Good, you're here." He said. "Sit down."

I sat down in a chair beside him, and asked, "What's going on? It's almost midnight."

"I just found this out now, and we'll need to be ready as soon as possible tomorrow. Scott will be here any second now, I called him too." The Professor said. "I'll explain when he gets here."

We waited in silence for a few minutes, then the door opened. "Hey Sam." Scott said, sitting down next to me. "So what's the deal?" He asked.

"I have found Magneto." The Professor said. "I was using Cerebro, and I sensed him for a few seconds, enough to know where he is."

"That's incredible!" I said.

The Professor nodded. "He's in an old prison, in Kentucky."

"So are we going to go and find him?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow." The Professor said. "Scott, you'll lead."

Scott looked uncomfortable. "Sam was the leader before she left. Shouldn't she be the leader now?"

"Scott, I haven't been on a mission for three years. I couldn't _lead_ one." I pointed out. "You'll be leader now, and maybe from now on. You're better at it than I am."

"Okay." Scott said, turning to the Professor. "Is it just us two, or are we bringing some other X-men?"

"You'll bring Bobby, in case Pyro's there. And bring Douglas, too."

I raised my eyebrows. "Professor, he hasn't had any training at all."

"He has a very powerful ability. He can take care of himself. Besides, you'll be there to guide him." The Professor said.

"So me, Scott, Douglas, and Bobby. Sounds good." Scott said. "When should we leave?"

"As soon as you can." The Professor said grimly. "Magneto won't be there for long."

I nodded, and stood. Scott did, too, and as we were walking out the door, the Professor called out after us, "Good luck, X-men!"

I smiled.

**If you want to know what happens next, you'll have to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! I am very happy I have so many reviews. Well, five isn't that many, but that's all right. So, there was one new review the last time I checked, so here's one new chapter!**

**Douglas's POV:**

I woke up when Bobby pressed a literally frozen hand on my face. "Ahh!" I screamed, and sat up.

Bobby was made out of ice. He could still move though, which he demonstrated by lifting me off my top bunk and setting me on the floor. "Come on!" He said, "The Professor found Magneto, and we need to go get him!"

"What?" I asked blearily as I pulled on a T-shirt. The one I wore last night had gotten shredded by my wings coming out. "This early?"

"We want to find him before he moves somewhere else." Bobby explained. "Come on, Sam and Scott are already in the Blackbird."

That sentence made no sense to me, but I was too tired to argue. A couple minutes later I was sitting in a comfy chair in what looked like a rocket ship. I had pretty much woken up by then, which was good because Cyclops began to explain what was going on.

"Magneto is currently hiding in a prison in Kentucky. Our job is to go in, capture Magneto, and get out. I have this special gun," Scott held up a small black pistol, "That contains a sedative that will knock Magneto out for seven hours. Once we hit him with this, we take him into custody of the government. All clear?"

"Will we have to fight other mutants?" Bobby asked.

"Almost certainly." Sam responded. "That's why we're bringing you. We think Pyro's going to be there."

Bobby nodded. "I can take him. But do you think Douglas can fight?"

"I can fight." I said. "I have claws, and I can fly. How hard could it be?"

"Claws can't keep you from getting hurt or captured." Scott warned, then his eyes widened. He turned to Sam, but she just shook her head.

"Don't worry. I know what you meant." She said.

What was going on? Why was it that every time my claws were mentioned Sam would go silent? I just didn't get it. She was obviously hiding something, and I was hurt. I was her best friend, why didn't she trust me enough to tell me this? I just shook my head, and leaned back into the comfy chair. I soon fell asleep.

**Sam's POV:**

_Claws can't keep you from getting hurt or captured. _Scott's voice echoed around in my head. It was true, Logan's claws hadn't helped him against a telepath.

Thinking about Logan caused a sudden realization. Maybe Logan was with Magneto. Maybe I would see him today. Maybe I could free him, and we would be together again.

Then I remembered that Emma Frost didn't like to deal with Magneto. She would stay far away from him. And since Logan was under her control, he wouldn't be there.

My hope vanished. I was silent the rest of the ride.

**Author's Note:**

**So, (and do I really need to keep telling you this or do you get it by now?) ONE REVIEW=ONE CHAPTER. 'nuff said.**

**Also, in response to some of the reviews I got:**

**To Risika Kiisu Seto,**

**Logan and Sam weren't technically a couple, although Logan sort of considered her to be his girlfried. More on that in far later chapters, probably in a flashback. **

**I'm sorry, and I know how you feel about not wanting to hurt people but still having feelings for someone else. Parts of this story are based off things that have happened to me, (unfortunately not any of the X-men powers.) I hope everything works out okay in the end.**

**To You'veBeenLoki'dAgain,**

**First off, I love that name, and I love Avengers. Second, you've asked several times for me to bring Logan back. My answer- you'll just have to wait and see. I might, but I also might not. Review, and you'll find out faster! Sort of.**

**Okay, please review, and the next chapter will be up shortly! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **

**Wow. I seriously just posted that chapter and suddenly there was a review! I can't write this fast, people! Sheesh. **

**In reply to Risika,**

**Frost doesn't really have anything against Logan or the others, she's just a really annoying evil mutant. **

**Yeah, so here's the chapter. Don't kill me for the cliffhanger!**

**Douglas's POV:**

The Blackbird, (that was the name of the rocket-ship,) landed near the entrance to the old prison. It was a one-floor building, and it was made out of concrete. There were no windows. It looked scary, but I wasn't too frightened. I had claws and wings, after all. Although Cyclops's words had scared me a little. He was right; I couldn't take chances just because I had a superpower.

We all got out, and Cyclops told us the plan. "Bobby, you go in first. Be careful, since we expect that Pyro's there. Sam and Douglas, you go in the back. If any of you see Magneto, try to capture him. Just remember, Magneto isn't worth the cost of one of your lives. I'll come in the back a couple minutes after you two." Cyclops said to me and Sam. "Got it?"

"And if I see Magneto, I'll tell you telepathically." Sam said.

"Good. Then let's go." Cyclops nodded at the front doors. "Good luck, Bobby."

Bobby transformed into his ice form. He gave me a grin, then entered the building.

"Go around back." Cyclops ordered. "I'll meet you there soon. Douglas, fly her there."

I was a little confused, then saw what he was saying. I wrapped my arms around Sam, and turned Griffin. My claws weren't hurting her, thankfully. I tried to ignore the fact that Sam was in my arms, and focused on flying.

We flew over the building, and landed on the other side.

"Okay, here we go." Sam whispered. She reached out to the door, but the handle didn't turn. It was locked. Sam closed her eyes, and I heard a small click. The door opened.

"Telekinesis." Sam said, seeing my confused look. "Come on." She carefully stepped inside the building.

I followed her cautiously. I was still Griffin, but my wings were folded on my back. They were useless here, where the ceiling was so low you could reach up a hand and touch it. So my claws were my weapons. I looked at my hand, and noticed that my claws grew straight out of my fingers, like really sharp fingernails. I couldn't tell what they were made out of. Bone? Stone? Wood? Something hard, that was for sure.

"Pyro!" Sam hissed.

"Where?" I asked, whirling around. I didn't see anyone but her.

"No, not here. Bobby found him." Sam replied, and I realized she had been talking to Bobby telepathically. A few seconds later, she said, "Pyro's unconscious." She frowned. "But apparently he communicated that we were here. Bobby says that Pyro said that we were going to lose, since…" Sam trailed off. "Since Pyro had told Frost we were here."

"Oh no." I breathed. "You mean Emma Frost? The woman who can turn into diamonds?"

"Yes." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see a woman made completely out of diamonds. She looked similar to Bobby's ice form, except more glittery.

"You." Sam said, and I saw fury in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to kill Frost, and it scared me.

"Control her mind." I whispered to Sam. "Use your powers!" I was afraid that if I didn't remind her, Sam would spring at Frost and try to simply punch her.

"Sorry, dear, but that won't work." Frost said in a honeyed voice. "When I'm diamond, no one can reach into my mind. But that doesn't stop me from reaching into yours."

I suddenly realized that Sam hadn't erected a mental barrier around my mind yet. I had forgotten to tell her to. "Sam!" I yelled, then I felt an overwhelming force in my head. I fell to the floor, and the last thing I saw was Sam looking like her world had been torn apart.

**Review and you'll find out what happens! XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**So, here's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I have the story planned out for about ten more chapters, but after that I need more plot ideas. **

**And here's the story!**

Sam's POV:  
"No!" I screamed. I wouldn't let Douglas be turned into a mindless slave of Frost. Having Logan hate me was enough to break my heart, if my best friend did too… I just couldn't let that happen. I lunged out at Frost angrily, smashing her into a wall with my telekinesis. She jumped back up, but didn't do anything. I knew she was trying to get into Douglas's mind, and I knew what I had to do. I would take a lot of willpower, but I could protect Douglas.

_Douglas! _I reached out to his mind. It was dormant, and I got no response. I plunged into Douglas's head, trying to ignore all his thoughts. I erected strong barriers so that no one could control him. Satisfied, I withdrew from his mind, and quickly turned to face Frost. "You can't control him now." I said fiercely.

She smiled, and I felt a burst of fear. "That was never my plan, you fool." She laughed, and retreated out the door. "Have fun, Sabretooth."

I whirled around, and saw a hulking creature staring at me with black eyes. He had golden fur all over his face, and two sharp fangs.

"Hello." He said. "I'm supposed to kill you."

There was a chair in the corner, and I telekinetically lifted it so it was hovering behind Sabretooth. "Hey," I said. "Look up."

Sabretooth looked up, and grunted in surprise. "It's floating." He mumbled.

"Not for long." I let the chair fall, and it landed on Sabretooth's face. He roared, and tossed it away.

The next couple of minutes consisted of mentally tossing furniture around at the mutant. I was very careful not to let anything hit Douglas, who was still lying on the ground. I hoped he would wake up soon.

"Argh!" Sabretooth bellowed. I had launched a table at his head, and now he was lying on the floor, unconscious. I was exhausted. I had already used up a lot of energy protecting Douglas from Frost, and now I had just levitated about two tons worth of household items. I almost collapsed, but then I heard another voice.

"You weren't supposed to defeat him, but since you did, I'll have to capture you." It was Toad. He sprung at me, and I didn't react. My brain was too tired. Toad was about to tackle me, and there was no way I could stop him.

Then a roaring Griffin slashed out at Toad with his claws. Toad hit the wall, and slid to the ground, unconscious. Douglas turned to me, and for an instant I was terrified to look into his eyes. What if I had failed? What if Douglas was being controlled by Frost? I forced myself to look, and smiled. Douglas didn't have black eyes. He was still my friend.

I reached out, and pulled Douglas to me. I hugged him, so glad that I hadn't lost my best friend. His wings curled around me, and he whispered, "You're okay."

Then we were tossed backward by Toad. He wasn't unconscious, after all. Douglas lashed out at him, but Toad shot a gooey green liquid at him that bound his claws and wings to him. Then Toad whacked me on the head, hard. I fell to the ground, fainting. And this time I wasn't having a flashback.

**Author's Note:**

**To Risika:**

**Yes, I know Pyro usually works with Magneto, not Frost. But all will be explained... later. And I'm glad you want to help Sam. She needs all the help she can get. Especially with what's coming next.. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Review, please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**This is driving me insane. I finally finish a chapter, upload it, and two seconds later someone had reviewed. Not that that's a bad thing, but it means that I have to update constantly. So here's my new deal. TWO REVIEWS EQUALS ONE CHAPTERS. It's a 2:1 ratio. (Sorry, I like math. XD) So that means that two people have to review before I'll post another chapter. Maybe that will make it a bit easier for me to write these. **

**So, when we left off, Sam was captured by Toad, and Douglas was trapped in sticky green goo. Yay! ****And here's what happens next:**

**Douglas's POV:**

The sticky green stuff clung to my wings and pinned my arms to my sides. Toad ignored me, since I couldn't move. He grabbed Sam, and dragged her out of the room. I was helpless, and couldn't stop him. Once he was gone, I tried to tear off the green goo. It just wouldn't come off! I couldn't move!

Then I heard someone coming. A guy made entirely out of ice ran through the doorway and looked at me. "Douglas! What happened?"

It was Bobby, of course. I tried to say something, but the goo covered my mouth. In an instant, Bobby had frozen the goo. It fell of me, and shattered on the ground.

"Thanks." I said, breathing hard. "Toad took Sam. She's unconscious."

Bobby swore. "That little-"

"Come on, we have to find her!" I said. "Where's Cyclops?"

"Here!" Cyclops ran into the room. "Where's Sam?"

"Toad took her." I explained quickly.

"The Professor told us to retreat. He says that Magneto isn't here, it was a trap. Frost is here, though, as well as Sabretooth, Pyro, Toad, and about ten others." Cyclops saw Sabretooth lying unconscious on the floor. "Did you take him out?"

"Sam did. So what do we do?" I asked.

Cyclops was quiet for a moment, and I realized that he must be talking to the Professor. At last he said, "We're still supposed to retreat. Sam can take care of herself. Frost can't control her mind; Sam's way too strong for her."

"What!" I roared. "We're supposed to _leave_ Sam?!" I pinned Cyclops against the wall, my claws inches from his neck. "No way!"

"Douglas!" Bobby yelled, and I could hear some fear in his voice. "Calm down."

I glared at Cyclops, then backed away.

Cyclops took a deep breath, running a hand over his neck. There was a spot of blood there. "Reminds you of another clawed mutant, doesn't he?" He asked Bobby wryly.

I was getting really tired of all this claw stuff. There was obviously a mutant with claws who was one of the X-men before I came, but who was he? Why did everyone seem to know him, yet no one wanted to tell me? I shook it away. Sam was in danger. Nothing else mattered.

"Douglas, I know how you're feeling. Believe me, I don't want to do this either. Sam's my sister!" Cyclops said, and I had a feeling I might have seen tears in his eyes if he wasn't wearing his red visor. "So we have to leave. You can't disobey a direct order from Dr. X, no matter how idiotic it is. So let's get back to the Blackbird. When Sam wakes up, she'll escape, and we can send Nightcrawler to come get her. Sound good?" His tone of voice implied that it would have to be good, or I would me in trouble.

"Listen, Cyclops," I said angrily, "You and Bobby can leave. But I'm staying here. Got it?"

"I AM THE LEADER, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" Cyclops hollered.

"Scott, stop." Bobby said. "If he wants to stay, he can stay. Technically he's not an X-men, so you're not his leader. If he wants to die for no reason, he can."

Cyclops sighed. "All right. Douglas, you can stay here. Bobby and I will go back to the School. But don't blame me if you get killed."

Then they were gone, out the door, and off to the Blackbird. I was on my own.

I turned, and stepped through the doorway. I was going to find Sam.

**Aaaand- CUT! Two people have to review before I'll update. Muahahahahahahahaha! (Evil laugh!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again! So just a reminder; from now on it's TWO REVIEWS=ONE CHAPTER UPDATE. Just to make that very clear. So here we go:**

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up chained to a wall. My hands and feet were all individually restrained by tight metal cuffs. I was in a prison cell.

_How could I not have seen this coming? _I asked myself. _We think we're going to find Magneto in an old prison. Nope. Instead I get shoved into a prison cell and handcuffed to the wall._

"So you're awake." A woman said. "I didn't expect you to be coming around so soon. Toad hit you pretty hard."

"Yeah." I mumbled. My brain feelt woozy. _Why is the woman sparkling? Is that my imagination?_

"Don't worry if you feel a bit odd. I gave you a mild sedative, just enough to keep you from stirring up trouble. You shouldn't be able to use you powers for a couple of hours." The woman smiled.

I blinked, and I began to see things a little more clearly. "Frost."

"Oh, dear. I must have given you too much." Frost sighed. "That's all right. You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

I realized that Frost was sparkling because she was in her diamond form. That meant I couldn't read her mind. Although according to her, the drug kept me from using my powers.

I looked around the cell. Frost was sitting in a chair, obviously going to interrogate me. The cell door was solid metal, and almost certainly locked. I mentally tried to open it, but nothing happened.

"You can't use your powers, remember?" Frost said icily.

I cursed aloud.

"Oh, don't swear, dear." Frost said.

I let out a storm of curse words, all directed at the White Queen herself.

"Tut, tut." Frost said. "I guess I'll have to discipline you."  
I tensed. Torture. I should have known this was coming.

"I've learned how to send you thoughts that will break you." Frost said.

It was then that I realized what I was up against. A trained, very powerful telepath who was determined to tear my mind apart.

**Douglas's POV:**

I could see a door marked "Prison Cells" down at the end of the hall, so I began walking towards that. Where better to put a mutant that in a cell? Sam would surely be there.

My claws were ready to tear out Toad's throat. How dare he hurt Sam! I would kill him with pleasure.

Then I stopped. That was the Griffin talking, the wild beast talking. That wasn't me, I would never kill someone. Reassured that I wasn't going mad, I continued onwards.

Then I heard Sam scream.

**Author's Note:**

**Can you believe it? 23 chapters! That's insane! And I haven't even started the plot yet. Wow. **

**Please review! 2 reviews= a chapter update!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

**OMG, so many reviews! I'll update as fast as I can, people. So, here's the story that you have waited for for about... a day. :)**

**Sam's POV:**

Frost closed her eyes, and I felt an incredibly strong force in my head. She couldn't control me, I was too powerful for her. But she could torture my mind with thoughts and words and images. And she was very good at it.

_Pain. Excruciating pain. Everyone dead, gone, leaving me behind. More pain. Screams of terror. Panic. Hurt. Loss. _

Frost began to adapt her torture to me specifically.

_Logan dying. Logan killing me. Logan tearing my heart apart. _

Frost showed me images so tender, so scary, so real.

_Logan hissing that he hated me. Logan clawing my arm, making me bleed. The three faint white scars on my arm that would never fully heal._

And the terrible thing was that those images were all real. Distorted, but real. And the worst was yet to come.

**Douglas's POV:**

I went into a rage. I stormed through the halls, and then I could see Sam through a small window in a metal door. I tried to pry it open, but Toad jumped on my and knocked me to the ground. One whack with my claws rendered him unconscious.

I could see Sam crying with pain, so I yanked the door open. Frost was standing over her, her eyes closed. I tossed Frost to the ground, and Sam gasped. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she stopped screaming. "Douglas?"

"It's okay." I said, wanting to tear Frost's head off her shoulders. "You're going to be okay."

"You were dead." Sam sobbed. "I saw you."

"It was just Frost messing with your mind." I reassured her. What had Frost done to her? It sounded like Frost had been torturing her, and maybe she had. But not physically, certainly, there was no sign of that. But Frost had done something to Sam's mind, made her think that I was dead.

I tugged at the chains that bound Sam to the wall. They didn't give, so I slashed them with my claws. Sparks flew, but the chains remained intact.

"They're unbreakable." Frost grinned.

I just clawed at them harder.

"Not even solid adamantium can break through these chains," Frost boasted. "Believe me, it's been tried."

Sam thrust herself at Frost, forgetting she was chained to the wall. She was roughly yanked back, and cried out as her shoulder hit the metal chain.

I held a clawed hand out to Frost's neck. "Tell me how to free Sam or I will cut your throat." I mean it. I wasn't a killer, but if Sam's life was in danger, well. I would do anything for her. I loved her.

"Too late, you fool. I've already called in the monster you cannot defeat." Frost cackled.

"Douglas, run!" Sam yelled. "I know who she means, and you can't beat him. He'll kill you!"

I was scared. But I knew that whatever happened, I would never leave Sam's side. "I can fight him." I said, although I had no clue who I was going up against.

The metal door swung open, and a man stepped through. He had black hair that rose up in two points on his head, so it looked like he had furry wolf ears. His eyes were black like Toad and Sabretooth's, and I knew that he was under Frost's control. Three sharp metal claws came out of Wolverine's hands.

"Wolverine, kill him!" Frost called.

Sam looked like Frost had just torn out her heart.

**Author's Note:**

**All your wishes have been answered. I have brought Logan back. There's still much angst to come, though. Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. 13 reviews! That is seriosly impressive. Good work, guys! **

**So I've decided to give up on the whole "two reviews is a chapter update" thing. Way too mcuh math and thinking involved there. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'll stop updating. It means that now I'll just update whenever I've written a new chapter. I'll try to post a chapter a day, maybe more, hopefully not less. Good? Good. **

**And now, in response to the reviews:**

**Risika:**

**Wow. I'm glad you like Sam that much. She does need someone to look after her, although Wolvie might be up for the job. XD **

**Douglas is sort of feral. I read your fic, and Douglas is definately not ****_that _****feral. But he'll have hints here and there of his wild Griffin side. **

**To Marmarlove1D (Can I just call you Marmar?):**

**Thanks for reviewing, it was great to see someone new review! (hey, that sort of rhymed!)**

**Yes, I know chapter 23 was short, and I'm sorry. But I didn't have time to write more, and I wanted to update as soon as I could. I'll try to make the chapters longer. **

**And here's the story!**

**Sam's POV:**

Seeing Logan again after three years should have been the happiest moment in my life. Instead, it broke my heart.

Logan's eyes were black and cold. It was like staring into a void. He had no feeling there, no friendship, no… love. It was all gone, shoved aside by Frost.

"Wolverine, kill him!" Frost called.

Logan moved forward, and in that instant I knew that he would do it. He would kill Douglas. And that broke me.

"No!" I screamed fiercely. "Logan, I know that's you! I know you're in there! It's me, Sam, and you have to stop!" I was pleading now.

Logan's claws were tensed, ready to tear out Douglas's heart. And with it, my own.

"Logan, please." I said softly, tears in my eyes.

Logan turned to Frost. His eyes were still black, but I knew in that instant that there was hope.

"Kill him, you dull creature!" Frost hollered.

Logan resisted. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead. Frost closed her eyes, sending an instruction to Logan. Finally, he turned back toward Douglas.

"No!" I cried. Had I truly lost him?

Logan grabbed Douglas's arms, and chained him to the wall beside me. He bound Douglas's feet, then stood back, and turned to Frost.

"Thank you." Frost smiled. She turned to me, "You see, the Wolverine had been tamed. By _me_!" Then she entered my mind again.

**Douglas's POV:**

It was worse than death, watching Sam writhe in pain, screaming. The chains bound her to the wall, so she hit her head every time she tried to run away from the pain.

I understood now. Wolverine and Sam were friends, and then Frost captured him and used mind control to make him obey her. Wolverine had claws, and that's why Sam always got all quiet when anyone mentioned my claws. It reminded her of Wolverine.

Sam's screams brought me back to the present. I had to help her, but how could I? We were both chained, and my claws couldn't break through the chains. So what could I do?

Sam screamed again, a heart-wrenching, horribly sad, terrified scream. It struck me to the bone. I had to stop Frost. I would tear her head off if she tortured Sam any longer. Except I was chained up.

But Wolverine wasn't. Somehow, I had to get Wolverine to help us. I hated to think what he might have been to Sam, I hoped he had just been a friend, but I was jealous anyway. But I needed his help. "Wolverine!" I called.

Frost eyed me, but did nothing to stop me from talking.

"Wolverine!" I called again. "Frost is hurting her! Can't you see? Frost is killing Sam!"

Wolverine had left the room, but now he stood at the door, his black eyes watching all, betraying no emotion.

Frost pursed her lips, and closed her eyes. I knew she was about to hurt Sam even more, but there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Sam's cried out again, and this time her screams called out what she couldn't put into words. The agony of seeing her friend a slave to evil. The pain that Frost was putting her through.

For a second, I saw Wolverine's eyes clear. Then Sam stopped screaming as Frost turned her attention on Wolverine. She closed her eyes, and Wolverine shivered. When Frost opened her eyes again, Wolverine's eyes were completely black, and he showed no sign of discomfort when Sam began to scream again.

**Review please! I still want your input, even though I'll update anyway!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**And here we go. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :)**

**Sam's POV:**

_Logan dead. Douglas dead. Scott dead. The Professor dead. Bobby dead. Rogue dead. Ororo dead. Kurt dead. Everyone I had ever cared about, dead. _

"Sam, it's okay!" A voice called from far away. I heard him through a fog of pain. "Sam, everything's okay, it's just Frost controlling your thoughts!"

I opened my eyes, and saw Douglas hanging on the wall beside me.

"That's right, look at me." Douglas said encouragingly. "You'll be okay."

_Douglas slicing Logan with his claws, Logan clawing Douglas's neck. Fighting like two cats over a scrap of meat. Killing each other. Then both of them dead, lying still on the ground, the blood still flowing from Douglas's wounds. _

I was screaming again, although I wasn't doing it consciously. Douglas was saying something, trying to help me, but I couldn't hear him. Frost was sending me pure pain and terror, and my mind was taking the pain and turning it into images of my worst fears.

_Logan's eyes black, his claws tearing out my heart. Not caring that I'm dying. Not caring at all._

I stopped screaming. Frost had given me a reprieve. And I thanked her for that. One more second and I would have gone insane. Or died.

I looked at Logan. His eyes were black as ebony. Somehow I had to get him back. But how?

Then I knew. Once I started, Frost would realize it within seconds. But seconds were all I needed. I reached into the deep caverns of my mind, and hoped the drug had worn off.

It had. I could use my powers.

I looked directly at Logan. I entered his mind, and quickly erected a barrier to keep Frost from getting in.

Frost gasped. She had noticed, as I knew she would. "Curse you, you insolent little-"

"Shut up!" Douglas roared, and I was a little scared by the intensity of his anger. "Leave her alone!"

Frost smiled. "I don't believe I will."

I stared at Logan desperately. Surely he was healed now!

Then I realized my mistake. Frost couldn't get into Logan's mind anymore, so she couldn't reinstate her control over him. But he was still obeying the orders she had planted in his mind before I cut her off, and until I changed that, he would still be under her power. "Douglas, I set up a barrier around his mind, but we need to break Frost's control-"

_Pain. Agony. A thousand burning knives cutting me. Loss. Fear. Guilt. More pain. No escape. Whips stinging my back. Screaming. Crying. No one going to help. No one cares. Pain. Agony. Darkness._

But just before the darkness overwhelmed me, I saw Logan's eyes clear.

**Review, please! I know you want to find out what happens next! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**

**And here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to update, life's been crazy. So here it is!  
**

Douglas's POV:

Wolverine's eyes weren't black anymore. They were hazel. It seemed the natural color for a Wolverine. Like a dog.

Wolverine turned on Frost, and slammed her against the wall. "If you hurt her again," he roared, "I swear I will kill you!"

Frost was trembling. She couldn't control him anymore; Sam had made sure of that. Now she used her final defense. She turned into diamond.

Wolverine tossed her aside, and reached for the chains that bound Sam.

"Stop!" I called.

Wolverine glared at me. "Listen, bub. I don't know who you are, or why you're here. But if you want to get out of this place, you'll have to follow me. So, do you want me to get her out of the shackles or not?"

Well, there was only one answer to that. "Free her." I said, hoping I didn't sound like I was pleading.

Wolverine hooked a claw in a notch in one of the leg cuffs, and it unlocked with a click. He did the same with the other ones, then caught Sam as she fell. He retracted his claws, and picked her up gently. "Follow me. Keep your claws out, I can't use mine."

I nodded, and we left the room. All the way through the halls I kept wanting to punch myself. Here was this total stranger, Wolverine, who was carrying Sam in his arms. _I _should be doing that, not him!

Finally we reached the exit. We stepped out into the sunlight, and Wolverine asked, "Where's the Blackbird?"

I didn't bother to ask him how he knew about it. "Gone. The Professor ordered us to leave."

"And then Sam got captured." Wolverine finished.

"No, she got captured before the Professor told us to leave." I said. "Crazy, isn't it?"

Wolverine shook his head. "Then how do we get back to the School? You have telepathy or something?"

"I have wings." I said, "But I certainly couldn't carry you and Sam all the way back."

"Could you fly there on your own, and get Cyclops or someone to fly the Blackbird over here?" Wolverine suggested.

I nodded.

And so it was that an hour later I was sitting in the Blackbird with Wolverine and Sam. Sam still hadn't woken up, and although I was worried, I knew that what Frost had done to her would be a lot to handle. She might not wake up for days.

Forgetting that Wolverine was right next to me, I gently brushed a lock of hair out of Sam's eyes. I ran my fingers down her cheek, wishing that I could do this when she was awake.

"What do you think you're doing, bub?" Wolverine hissed. He growled at me. "Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah, _me _leave her alone." I was mad. I suddenly made a connection, and pulled back Sam's sleeve to reveal the three long scars. "Look what you did to her!"

Wolverine looked taken aback. "I didn't know." He whispered. "I never meant to hurt her. It was Frost." The tenderness in his voice was a harsh contrast with his fearsome look and personality. I suddenly realized that when Sam woke up, she might see Wolverine there, and hook up with him. I couldn't face that.

"You hurt her, Wolverine." I said angrily. "You were gone three whole years. And do you know what that was like for her? Three whole years of waiting. Three years of feeling the agony of your betrayal. And now that you're back, do you truly think she'll ever accept you again?" I knew that my words were false, I knew that Sam obviously cared about him, but I had to make Wolverine leave. "Sam will never accept you. It'll cause her so much pain to see you again."

If he wasn't worn out from being under Frost's control for three years, I probably would have had my face torn off. But instead, in the place of weakness that Wolverine was in, my words hit him hard.

The Blackbird landed.

"It would be better if I left." Wolverine said.

I almost cheered. I had succeeded. I lifted Sam up, and carried her in my arms to her room. Rogue was there, and she was worried about Sam. She asked what had happened, but I avoided the question. I didn't want to talk about Sam's torture.

Sam lay under the blankets, safe and warm. I sat beside her, reading a book. I wanted to be there when she woke up. Soon, though, I fell asleep, exhausted by the day's efforts.

**Author's Note:**

**Can I just call this a A N:? I've typed Author's Note: so many times now. So it'll be AN: from now on.**

**Anyway, please review! I'll update soon!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:  
Wow. 19 reviews! I remember the days when having a single review was mindblowing. :) So, first off, in response to some of the reviews:**

**To Risika;**

**I am getting a little scared by your desire to protect Sam. I wonder, if Sam happened to fall of a cliff, would you destroy my soul for making it so? Don't worry, I would never kill of Sam. XD**

**And now the story! I hope you enjoy the update!**

**S****am's POV:**

I woke up blearily, my eyes seeing things in a distorted, wavy sort of way. I felt dizzy. I could see the outline of a person sitting next to me, but I couldn't tell who it was. "Logan?" I asked.

"It's me." Douglas said.

"Hey." I reached out and took his hand. "How did we escape?"

Douglas hesitated. Then he said, "Wolverine came to his senses. He helped us get out of there."

"Where is he?" I asked. "Where's Logan?"

"Wolverine is Logan?" Douglas asked. "So Wolverine is his codename."

"Yeah." I said, getting out of bed. "No one's real name would be Wolverine."

"Where are you going?" Douglas asked, pulling me to him and hugging me. "You were just unconscious for twelve hours!"

"It's called sleeping, Douglas." I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Still, you should be careful." Douglas's voice was gentle. "Frost hurt you a lot, didn't she?"

I flinched, and Douglas drew back. I nodded.

"You should rest." Douglas said.

"I need to find Logan." I insisted.

"He's gone." Douglas blurted out.

"What?!" I yelled. "What do you mean, _gone_?" _Please don't let him mean _dead_; if Logan's dead I don't think I could handle it._

"He left once we were back at the School." Douglas said. "He said it would be better if he left."

"The idiot." I said. "I'm going to find him. Did he say where he was going?"

"No." Douglas shook his head, "He's just gone."

"Then I'll get the Professor to use Cerebro." And with that, I walked out the door.

I knew how stupid it was for me to just leave like that, but I hadn't seen Logan for three years. I wasn't going to let him run away now. _Professor. _I reached out to his mind, and he responded, _Sam! You're okay!_

_ Where's Logan? _I asked immediately.

_Logan? _Feelings of confusion and then fear spread through the Professor's mind. _Sam, what did Frost do to you? Logan's been gone for three years._

_ I know that! _I snapped. _But he was here, he saved me. And now Douglas says that he just left._

The Professor was silent. I realized that he was communicating with someone else. _Scott says that Logan was on the Blackbird, but he left the moment they landed. _

_ Then where is he? _I asked. _Professor, we can't lose him now!_

_ I'll have to use Cerebro. _The Professor said. _But I'm off-campus. I'll be back in an hour._

_ In an hour, Logan might be gone forever. _I told him. I knew then what I had to do. _Sorry, Professor. But I can't wait that long._

_ Sam, don't you dare do this! _The Professor realized what I was about to do. _You're not strong enough, it'll destroy you!_

_ I'll be fine. Frost couldn't destroy me, and neither will Cerebro._

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks. I guess you'll just have to review more! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:**

**Well, all of you can thank Risika, because it was her review that made me want to update. So here we go!**

**Sam's POV:**

I was running through the halls, getting closer and closer to the large room where Cerebro was stored. _I'm at Cerebro. I'll have to stop talking to you, I need to concentrate. _And with that, I severed the connection. The door slid open to reveal a long walkway. I stepped onto it, and the door slid close behind me.

I lifted the metal helmet onto my head, and was suddenly overloaded with images and thoughts. I fell to my knees.

_Boy controls ice, girl sucks powers, Boy demon teleporting, Girl controls weather, Boy with claws-_

I concentrated on that last one, only to discover that it was Douglas. I searched further, hoping I wouldn't be driven insane.

_Boy red laser eyes, girl runs fast, boy can heal and bone claws-_

There! It was Logan. I focused on him. He was running away from the mansion, his claws were out. I saw where he was and where he was going, and then I used all of my energy to lift the helmet off my head.

For a few seconds I just lay there on the ground, my brain still whirling with mutant names and powers and images. Then I got up, and walked out of the room. "Kurt!" I called. When he didn't answer, I called out to him with my mind. _Kurt! I need your help!_

Kurt BAMF!-ed into existence next to me. "What's wrong?"

"I found Logan, but he's a couple miles away from here. He's at the blueberry farm, he's cutting through there to get to the city without being noticed." I explained. "Can you…?"

BAMF! Suddenly I was in the center of the blueberry farm. I reached out with my mind, and sensed him. "Thirty feet that way." I told Nightcrawler.

BAMF! Logan turned, his claws out, and almost slashed Kurt's arm off. Then he froze. "You-"

_Kurt, leave please. _I communicated gently.

BAMF! And he was gone. Logan and I were alone in the blueberry field.

"Why did you come after me?" Logan asked at last.

The absurdity of the question made me laugh. Not the question itself, but the fact that Logan didn't realize why. I didn't want to say it, though. I needed to know some things first. "Why did you leave?" I asked him. "I hadn't seen you in three years, and you were gone the moment I woke up."

"I thought you hated me." Logan said. "I thought it would be easier for both of us if I just left."

"How does breaking my heart and forcing me to use Cerebro help either of us?" I exclaimed.

Logan gaped at me. "You used Cerebro?"

"I had to find you." I said simply.

"But it could have destroyed you!" Logan's eyes searched mine. "Why would you risk your life just to find me?"

I didn't answer. I didn't have the courage to tell him the truth, not after three years. "Don't ever do that again." I told him fiercely.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"Get controlled by Frost and attack me." I said.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." He said. "I couldn't stop her, I had no choice!"

"I know." I said, "I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" Logan asked in surprise.

"I should have tried to find you. Instead I just left the mutant world behind and went to school." I said.

Logan laughed. "You'll have to explain about that at some point."

I laughed, too. Then I reached out and pulled him to me. I hugged him, my head resting on his shoulder. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you, too." Logan smiled.

"Promise me you won't leave." I told him.

"I won't ever leave you again." He promised.

We stayed that way for a while, my head resting on his shoulder, his arms holding me tightly. The sun began to set, and I felt a tear roll down me cheek. "Sunset." I said quietly. "That's when you gave me my name."

"Dawn." Logan remembered. "And you thought it was too girly."

"Poor Warren." I said, remembering. "Stuck with Angel."

"What's the were-eagle's name?" Logan asked.

"We say he's a were-griffin." I corrected. "Although were-eagle is a bit more accurate. His name is Douglas, and his codename is Griffin."

Logan nodded, and didn't respond.

"Logan?" I asked him, "What is it?"

"Do you like him?" Logan asked.

"Well, yeah, he's been my best friend since you left." I replied.

Logan's eyes rarely showed emotion, but now they showed anger and pain. "I see." He said through gritted teeth.

I suddenly realized what he had meant. "No, I don't _like _him! He's just a friend."

Logan frowned. "But you've known him for the past three years."

"And I've known you for what, ten years?" I retorted.

"He likes you." Logan told me. "It's very obvious."

I was astonished. Was I really that oblivious? "He does?"

"Yes." Logan said, and was there a touch of jealousy in his voice? It seemed so. "He really does."

"Well, I don't like him back." I said.

Logan waited.

"Logan, I-"

BAMF! Kurt appeared next to us. "It's getting dark, let's go back to the School."

I took his hand, and he took Logan's, and we teleported back to the School.

**A N:**

**Wow. That was a crazy long chapter compared to my other ones. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:**

**And here it is, folks, the 30th installment of Lost. Although it's really only the 29th, since one of the chapters was an Author's Note...**

Douglas's POV:

I stared at the door. Sam had just left me, not caring at all. All she wanted was to find Wolverine.

I sat back down on the bed, waiting for her to return. Finally the door opened. "Sam!" I said standing up.

"No, it's me." Rogue said. "Wait, where's Sam? She was here with you!"

"She decided to go use Cerebro to find Wolverine." I said dully.

"WHAT?!" Rogue cried. "She'll kill herself! She can't handle that much information!"

My heart racing, I asked her, "Where's Cerebro?"

"Follow me." Rogue responded. We ran through the halls, and I slammed into Storm.

"Whoa! Sorry, Storm." I apologized.

"Have you seen Sam?" Rogue asked.

"She asked Kurt for help. She needed him to teleport her somewhere. They haven't come back yet." Storm explained.

BAMF! Kurt appeared next to his wife. "Hello." He said.

"Is Sam okay?" I asked immediately.

"What, yeah, she's fine." Kurt said. "And so is Logan. They're having a little talk."

Rogue laughed. "I feel sorry for Logan."

So Logan and Sam were somewhere unknown, _together. _It drove me crazy!

We waited for almost twenty minutes before Kurt said, "I'd better go get them. It's dark out."

BAMF!  
Rogue smiled. "Why does he always make that Bamf noise when he teleports?"

Storm just shook her head.

BAMF! Kurt, Logan, and Sam were standing a few feet away from us, laughing. Jealousy swelled within me. They had only talked for twenty minutes and they were already laughing? Wolverine wasn't supposed to come back. Sam was supposed to ditch him!

Sam and I were supposed to end up together, not her and some idiot who we just met.

Right. They had known each other for ten years, but I had known her more recently. He abandoned her for the last three, and that counted for something… right?

I sighed.

"You okay, Douglas?" Sam turned to me.

_No. _I wanted to say. _Not as long as he's here. _But I couldn't say that. So I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam smiled. "Good."

We all talked for a while, then I headed off to bed. Bobby, Warren, and Spiro were already asleep. I crawled onto the top bunk, and lay there for a while. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

**AN:**

**In response to a PM from Risika a while ago, I have started a little bit of romance between Douglas and Rogue. Obviously Bobby needs to break up with her first, but that'll happen soon. Maybe. Sam has some things she needs to tell Logan about, first...**

**Review, please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:**

**Hello, sorry for the long time since I updated. In return, here's a longer chapter, and it has a vital turning point for the story in it! Yay!**

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up the next morning and saw Rogue brandishing a slip of paper in front of me. "Look!" she squealed.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"There's a school dance tonight!" Rogue announced. "For the lower school, mainly, but we can come, too."

"That's great, Rogue." I mumbled, rolling over. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But you're chaperoning it!" Rogue said. "Lucky."

"Chaperone?" I asked, suddenly awake. "No way!"

"Scott volunteered you." Rogue said. "He thought you could do with a little cheering up."

"Am I the only chaperone?" I asked.

"You, Logan, and Douglas." Rogue said.

I let out a groan. I closed my eyes. "G'night." I muttered.

Rogue let out an exasperated snort. "It's already noon. You need to get up."

"Why bother?" I asked. "The dance isn't until… whenever."

"It starts at nine, and goes until midnight." Rogue said. "But chaperones need to be there at six to set up."

"So?" I asked. "I have six hours."

"Logan wants to see you." Rogue said, her eyes twinkling. "You know, _before the dance_."

"Ah." I said, getting up. "I see."

"Are you glad he's back?" Rogue asked.

I looked at her. "Glad? Rogue, I'm the happiest girl in the world."

**Logan's POV:**

I waited in my room, pacing back and forth like a cat. What should I say to her? How? What would I do if she didn't accept me?"

"Logan?" It was her voice at the door.

"Come in." I said.

She entered, and although her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled, she looked beautiful in my eyes. "Rogue said you wanted to talk to me." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. I um-"

_Logan. Sam. Douglas. Please come to the Dining Hall at six to help get it ready for the middle school dance. You three will be the chaperones; you're there to make sure nothing gets… out of hand. _The Professor paused. Then he said, _Logan and Douglas, no claws allowed at the dance. We don't want any accidents._

I smirked. _Yes, Chuck. _The little Griffin-idiot would be safe tonight. No claws. But next time, I would pin him against the wall, and tear out his throat for trying to steal Sam from me.

"Logan?" Sam asked.

I realized I had spaced out. "Yeah, sorry." I sat down on the bed. "Here, sit."

Sam sat, and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Immediately I wondered if I should have done that. She seemed so distant from me now, three years had changed her. I could still see the sorrow on her face, and I worried what had made her like that.

"Sam?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" She put her arm around my waist and I smiled. "What happened while I was gone? Three years… surely you didn't just hang around the mansion the whole time?"

"I went to school." Sam said. "Human school."

I gaped at her. "With humans?"

Sam nodded, "That's what human school is, Logan."

Her teasing voice was like a cool drink of water in the desert. I hadn't heard her voice in so long.

"Logan?" I realized I had spaced out again. "Sorry." I said. I didn't know how to start. I wanted to tell her that I still cared about her a lot, that my time as Frost's slave had only strengthened my love for her. But I didn't know how to say those words. My harsh, animal personality wouldn't allow it. "So we're chaperoning the dance tonight." I said.

"Yeah." Sam looked at me curiously, "Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine. It's just…" I trailed off. "I'm so glad you're back, Sam." I tightened my grip around her shoulders. "I never want to let you go."

"Then don't." Sam whispered. She leaned close to me, and kissed me lightly on the lips.

**AN:**

**Hooray! They finally kissed! Now, what is Douglas going to do at the dance? For that matter, what will Logan do? Review to find out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:  
I know you all want more Logan/Sam romance, but we need to find out what Douglas is doing, and what his plans are for the dance.**

**Douglas's POV:**

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked Bobby, "You should take Rogue."

"I don't know..." Bobby said uneasily, "She's sort of... nervous."

"Why?" I asked.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Well, she thinks that she might accidentally touch my skin when we're dancing, and then I might go into a coma."

I remembered Rogue's power. "Oh, right. But didn't you guys kiss?"

Bobby smiled, "Yeah, well. That was only for a little while. If we're dancing for a minute or two, then I might die."

"That would be bad." Warren commented. "I wonder, if she stole my powers, then would she grow wings?"

"Hey, don't kiss my girlfriend," Bobby said jokingly.

Warren rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it. I just meant if she... oh, whatever. You know what I mean."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So," Warren said, grinning, "Are you going to ask Sam to the dance?

"What?" Bobby turned on me, "You like Sam?"

I glared at Warren. "Well, yeah, sort of."

"What about Logan?" Bobby asked, and I felt like tearing out Wolverine's lungs. I hated that guy so much. Everything always came back to Wolverine.

"What about Logan?" I asked, fighting down my anger.

"Well, he's sort of her boyfriend." Bobby pointed out, and Warren elbowed him.

I felt cold inside. "They were? They are?"

"Well, they weren't technically dating." Bobby amended. "More like, really, really close friends."

"Dude, chill." Warren said, and then laughed when Bobby turned into his ice form. "Not literally!"

I was still contemplating whether I should ask Sam or not. On the one hand, I really wanted to. But on the other hand, Logan might kill me. But the Professor had specifically said no claws, so I was safe. For the moment, at least.

"Think about it, Bobby." Warren said. "Would you really want that idiot Logan to be with Sam? Or would you want our dear friend Douglas to hook up with Sam?"

Bobby considered this. "Well..."

"What's going on?" Spiro asked, stepping into the room.

"Douglas is going to ask Sam to the dance." Warren announced.

"Really? That's awesome." Spiro said. "I think I'll go, even though it's mainly for the younger school."

"I'll come, too." Bobby decided. "Just so I can see Logan pound the living daylights out of you."

"Me, too." Warren chirped, and I glowered at him. "To, er, see you dance with Sam. Not to see you get killed by Wolverine."

Spiro laughed. "So, Douglas, you have to be at the dance by six, right? But what do we do until then?"

Bobby had an evil look in his eyes. He motioned for us all the sit down, and we sat in a circle on the floor. "Douglas," He began, "Truth or Dare?"

**AN:**

**Shouldn't every story include a little of this marvelous game? So many secrets are revealed!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:**

**Warning- very sappy romantic nonsense contained in this chapter. 'nuff said.**

**Sam's POV:**

I was kissing Logan for the first time in three years. I wrapped my arms around his back, and it was like we had never been apart. Finally, my lungs aching for air, I pulled away, and took a deep breath.

"Hey," Logan said, smiling. "I love you."

I was so happy. At last, we were together again, and now I knew for sure that Logan still cared. "I love you, too." I whispered, kissing him again.

His hands curled into my hair, holding me tightly. _I will never leave him again,_ I promised myself. _Even if Frost comes back, and I'll die if I stay, at least I'll die by his side._

_ Sam? _It was the Professor's voice. Immediately I felt a surge of embarrassment flood through him as he realized that he was interrupting. _Er, sorry. I can talk to you later. _

I pulled away from Logan reluctantly. _What is it?_

_In three days we're meeting with the CIA. They say they may have found a clue to where Magneto's base is. _The Professor explained.

_We just had a mission! _I exclaimed.

The Professor sighed. _I know. I'm sorry that I can't give you a break. But this needs to be done. Also, can you talk with Logan? If he remembers anything from when he was being controlled by Frost, then it could be a great help._

_I'll ask him. _I promised.

_See you at six. _The Professor left my mind, and I turned back to Logan. He was looking at me oddly, and I realized that I had just been completely silent for a few minutes. "Sam, are you okay?" He asked me.

"I was talking to the Professor." I explained.

Logan nodded, then jerked his head to look at me. "And did he... read your mind?"

I laughed. "Logan, it's okay. He knows, and he's not going to kill you."

Logan put his arms around me again. "That's good." He said. "Because I'd want to be with you even if he didn't approve."

"Me too." I said.

"But I'm still glad we have his approval. Telepaths can do some very bad things when they get angry." Logan said, then looked stricken.

I closed my eyes, trying to block the images from returning. My memories of Frost's torture were still clear in my mind, and I was afraid I would have a flashback. I would have to remember all that pain again. Then something completely distracted me- in a good way.

Logan kissed me.

**AN:  
**

**Aren't they just so cute together? Of course they are- that was a rhetorical question. But we can't have too much happiness, oh, no. Things will get much crazier, there will be heartbreak and sadness. But I promise you now, this story will have a happy ending. Just not for a very long time...**

**Review, please!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:**

**Hello, again. So, just a warning: this chapter contains male/male romance. If you disaprove of that, well, stop reading my fanfic now, and don't send me hatemail. If you don't really care, then read on!**

**Douglas's POV:**

"Er... truth." I said. They already knew the only secret I had.

"That's lame." Bobby scoffed. "Fine." He thought for a moment. "What is the worst dare someone could give you?"

I frowned. "I really don't want to tell you that."

Bobby grinned. "That's the point. Now answer me!"

"I guess," I said hesitantly, "To have to kiss someone. Other than Sam, of course."

Bobby's grin grew. "Okay, then." I knew he was filing away that information for later use.

"Warren!" I said, "Truth or-"

"Truth." Warren said. "Definitely."

"Um.." I trailed off. "Who do you like? As in, who do you have a crush on?"

Warren grimaced. "Why does everyone always ask that?"

"Just answer the question." Bobby said, "Who do you like?"

"I like..." Warren stopped. "Geez. Do I really have to say this?"

"Yes." Bobby snapped.

"I like Spiro." Warren admitted.

"What?!" Spiro exclaimed. "You what?!"

"I like you." Warren said, his feathers ruffling in embarrassment.

"Oh." Spiro said quietly.

Bobby let out a strangled noise like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

I waited. There were really only two ways this would end, and both would be very awkward for me.

Spiro got up and raced out of the room.

"See what you did?" Warren turned on me. "You idiot!"

"I didn't know that would happen!" I protested. "I thought you would say some random X-man, not Spiro!"

"You know what?" Warren hissed, "I hope Logan kills you." Then he, too left the room.

I winced. I looked at Bobby for help.

"I don't blame you." He reassured me. "No one could have known that would happen."

"I feel bad for Warren." I said dismally. "And Spiro, too. Do you think Spiro likes him back?"

"Maybe." Bobby said doubtfully. "For Warren's sake, let's hope so."

**Logan's POV:**

I could kiss Sam all day. But I made the mistake of glancing at the clock, and had to pull away. "We have to go."

"Why?" She asked, then she too looked at the clock. "Oh."

"Sam." I said, wanting to make something very clear. "Will you come with me to the dance?"

"Of course." Sam said, smiling. She leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips before getting up.

I got up, too, and stretched. "The Dining Hall, right?"

"Yeah." Sam said, opening the door. We walked through the halls, my hand in hers. Suddenly we saw two guys kissing in the middle of the hallway. Not only that, but one of them had large white wings on his back.

"Warren? Spiro?" Sam asked incredulously.

Warren pulled away from Spiro, and blushed. "Oh, hi Sam."

I wanted to pull my hand away from hers, since I wasn't sure this would go over well with Warren. But Sam kept a tight grip on my hand. I don't care if they notice. She mind-spoke to me. Anyway, it's not like we're making out in the hallway.

"So you finally got together?" Sam asked Warren. "Took you awhile."

Spiro laughed. "Yeah. It took Douglas literally asking Warren who he liked for him to tell me."

Sam smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean, we finally got together?" Spiro asked suspiciously.

"I told her that I liked you..." Warren admitted.

Spiro shrugged.

_Logan, we have to go._ Sam said.

"We have to go get the Dining Hall ready for the dance." I said, "See you later."

"We'll be there." Spiro said.

Sam and I hurried down to the Dining Hall. Before we entered, I turned to her. "Douglas likes you, you know. He'll probably ask you to dance."

"Logan, I don't like Douglas." Sam said. "I like you. So stop worrying."

I smiled, and opened the doors.

**AN:**

**So, what do you think will happen at the dance? Any ideas? Review, please!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:**

**And here it is, folks. The dance. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Douglas's POV:**

I suddenly saw Sam and Wolverine enter the room. I had already moved all the tables and chairs to the back of the room, and now we were just setting up the streamers, and figuring out the music.

Then my blood turned cold. I saw Sam's hand linked with Wolverine's. Her smiling face beaming up at him. I wanted to pull out my claws any kill Wolverine right there. But I remembered the Professor's command, and stayed where I was, breathing deeply to keep myself in control.

"Hey, Douglas!" Sam called, walking over to me. Her hand slid out of Wolverine's, but it was only to hug me quickly. Then she went back to him.

My heart burned with jealousy. But how could I tell her that I was the one she needed? That stupid metal-clawed moron. At least I had powers other than claws, unlike Wolverine.

"So what can we help with?" Sam asked me.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"Hey, can someone help me?" Cyclops called from the other side of the room. He was covered in streamers.

Wolverine ran over to him, slashing the streamers apart with his claws.

"Logan!" The professor said sharply. "No claws."

"Sorry, Chuck." Wolverine said, grinning. With the light reflecting off his teeth, his dark hair sticking up like ears, and his claws still out, he looked like the animal he was so aptly named for. And it scared me.

We spent the next couple of hours setting everything up, so by nine the Dining Hall was dark, full of streamers, and music was blasting from all over.

Finally the students began filing in. I wondered if Warren and Spiro would be there. Probably not. I had ruined everything for them.

"Hey, look!" Sam said, smiling. "They're already dancing, and it's not even a slow song."

I turned to see Bobby and Rogue swaying in time to the music. Rogue's hands were gloved, but even so she was careful only to touch Bobby's shirt. She wasn't taking any chances.

Suddenly the song changed to a slow song. I saw Logan tell Sam something, then walk away. This was my chance. I didn't care that she had just been holding hands with Wolverine, I would tell Sam how I felt. I walked over to her, and said, "Can I talk to you?"

Sam nodded, and we walked over to the back corner of the room, where we could hear each other over the blaring music.

"What is it?" Sam asked me.

"I, um,"' what could I say? I guess I would just have to tell her the truth, and live with the consequences that followed. "I love you." I said.

**AN:**

**And that is where I will end. Just to leave you with a horrible cliffhanger. HAHAHAHAHH!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN:**

**And here we go! How will Sam react? Read on, and see...**

**Sam's POV:**

I didn't say anything for a moment, stunned. Not by his words, I had known that already. But I was surprised that he would have the courage to admit his feelings to me. It made me feel bad to think that I would have to reject him. I just wanted an easy way out. "You-" I realized what I should do. _Logan!_ I sent out the message to his familiar mind. He had gone to find his old friend, Beast. _Logan, come back here, now!_

_What is it?_ Logan's voice was full of panic for me. _Are you okay?_

_ Yes, I'm fine._ I said quickly, _But Douglas just professed his undying love for me, and there's a slow song starting. Get in here, I don't want to dance with him! He'll think I like him back, and then I'll have to break his heart._

_I'm coming._ Logan promised. I heard one quiet message from him that I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear. _I'll pound that little bugger's brains in._

"Sam, I know that everything's different now, with Logan back and all, but why can't things be the way they were before?" Douglas pleaded.

"Douglas, we're still friends. We'll always be friends." I promised him. _Just nothing more than that._

"Sam, please, you know what I mean." Douglas reached out, and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I hate seeing you with that stupid Wolverine. But he's somewhere else, so can't we just dance now?"

_Logan!_ I called. _Get in here NOW!_

The music was dying down, the slow song was almost over. I was so thankful. "Douglas, I'm sorry. But you're my best friend, and that's all. I don't love you that way. I'll always care about you, but the same way I care about Scott. You're my brother, Douglas, in everything but blood."

"Hey, Sam." Logan called, coming up to us. In one quick look, his eyes took in Douglas's sad face. "Hank says to tell you that he's not coming." He said, changing the subject. "No one likes to dance with him because of his odd appearance."

"Poor Hank." _Thank you, Logan. Now make him go away. I want to dance with you._ "Hey, Warren and Spiro are dancing." I noticed. "The slow song's over, though."

"Oh, I'd better go apologize to Warren." Douglas said, leaving.

"Apologize?" I raised my eyebrows at Logan. "What did he do?"

Logan just shook his head.

**AN:**

**I think that this is one of the few chapters that I haven't ended with a cliffhanger. Hooray for me! **

**P.S. Can any of you belive that we're already at 36 chapters? Incredible, isn't it!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:**

**Wow. Risika, that was an incredibly long review. And then another incredibly long review. So I will give you... a not so oncredibly long response. XD**

**Basically, you're right. Douglas is threatened by Logan because Logan is 'a bad boy' as you put it. Congrats- your analysis was correct.**

**Now, on to the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I've been really busy, and I wanted to update, even though I hadn't written that much.**

**Douglas's POV:**

"Hey, Warren." I said, hoping he wasn't still angry at me.

"Hey, Douglas." Warren said, smiling. His arm was around Spiro, so I figured that everything had worked out fine between them. "Hey, no hard feelings, okay? It turned out for the best."

I smiled. "I can see that."

"Oh, Kitty came," Warren said. "Look."

I turned, and saw a girl with brown hair dancing with a man whose skin seemed to me made of metal. "Who are they?" I asked.

"Kitty Pryde and Colossus." Spiro said.

I left Warren and Spiro as another slow song started up. After a little while, I saw Sam and Logan with their arms around each other, slow dancing. It made my heart cry out in pain.

My vision blurred, and I realized I was crying. We were friends for so long, but it seemed only like a second to me. Every day was joy with Sam around, but now she was gone. She had abandoned me for the Wolverine.

**Sam's POV:**

"So." I said to Logan after Douglas had left. "How about that dance?"

Logan smiled. "You know, traditionally the guy asks the girl to dance."

"Then ask me." I said, and he laughed.

"Sam, would you like to dance with me?" Logan asked me, and I felt so happy I would die of joy. I reached out, and took his hand in mine.

Logan led me out onto the dance floor, and I put my arms around him. We swayed gently, and I cried a little. Finally, after three long years of waiting, we were together. We would never be apart again. The soft, sweet music flowed around us, like we were two stars afloat in a sea of light. Once the song was over, I tilted my head up, and kissed him.

The world seemed to fade away. I couldn't hear the music, couldn't see the other dancers. It was just me and Logan and the stars.

**AN:**

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was short, but it was sappy and cheesy, so that makes up for it. :)**

**Also, I am a Kitty/Collosus shipper. If you aren't, then too bad. They won't really appear much more, but i just wanted to add that in there. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry, guys. I cannot believe how long it's been since I updated. I bet you thought I disappeared off the face of the earth! I am really, truly, sorry. My life has just been so hectic; I just took finals, and it's still a really stressful week. However, next week will be much less stressful, so I can update more then. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple of days. I promise that I have not given up on this story, but with school life and social life and home life all chaotic at the moment, there will be days when I don't post. And I am so sorry for that. Hopefully Kuga won't tear out my throat for not updating. XD**

**Anyway, enough apologies. On to the story!**

**Douglas's POV:**

The dance wouldn't be over for a few more hours, but I couldn't take it anymore. I left the Dining Hall, and walked out into the darkness. I spread my wings, and flew. I flew until my I couldn't hear anything but the beating of my wings roaring in my ears. Tears rolled down my face, falling down to earth a million miles below me. I loved Sam so much, but she would never love me back.

I realized that I should probably get back to the dance. I had to help clean up, although the dance was probably over. I titled my wings, and flew back to the School. I landed on the grass in the courtyard, and saw Rogue crying.

"Rogue?" I called, turning back into a human. My claws gone, I reached out to her, and laid my hand on her shoulder. "Rogue, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rogue said. She turned around and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Sorry. I thought you were Warren." Rogue explained. "I heard wing beats."

"Oh, right." I paused. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rogue brushed her hair behind her ear, and I realized that she had a white streak at the front of her hair. She noticed me looking at it, and explained, "I didn't dye it. I-" She broke off. "It's a long story. Magneto used my powers, or really I used his, and then I ended up almost dying. I only lived because I used Logan's powers on accident."

Logan. Why did everything have to come back to that stupid Logan? Loga this, Logan that. That stupid Wolverine.

Rogue looked at me curiously. "I hear you asked Sam to dance."

I didn't reply.

"She turned you down?" Rogue said it softly. She understood.

"Yeah." I couldn't say anything more than that, it hurt too much. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." Rogue said. But I could still see the tears on her face.

"Oh, sure. Just like I wasn't just crying a few minutes ago." I retorted.

Rogue didn't say anything.

"Is the dance over?" I asked her.

"Yes." Rogue said. "It's one in the morning, Douglas."

Ah. "Time flies when you're flying." I joked.

Rogue laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired. You should get some rest, too." I told her.

Rogue didn't say anything, but as I walked inside, I turned to look at her again. I could see her tears glistening in the moonlight. Then I left.

**A/N:**

**What is poor Rogue so sad about? You'll find out in the next chapter. (Which will be updated shortly, I promise!)**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but here's the story.**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Dancing with Sam was one of the best times in my life. Holding her in my arms, her head on my shoulder, I could smell the sweet scent of her hair. As I lifted my head to see the other dancers, I noticed Rogue standing all alone. I wondered where Bobby was, and growled when I saw him.

"What is it, Logan?" Sam asked, looking at me.

"Icy." I tilted my head in his direction.

Sam looked, and sighed as she saw Bobby dancing with a girl with long black hair. "Who's that?"

"No clue." I looked at Rogue again, and saw tears falling down her cheeks like rain.

"Logan, please." Sam said, looking at me. I realized we had stopped dancing. "We can figure it all out tomorrow. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight."

I nodded, and pulled her close to me, after planting a tender kiss in her silky hair. We danced more, until the lights came on again to signal the end of the dance.

After the dance ended, Sam and I walked through the halls together, hands intertwined tightly.

Sam stopped at the door to her room. "Goodnight, Logan." She said, looking at me, and smiling. She tilted her head up, and kissed me. Then she pulled back, gave me one more smile, and went into her room.

I walked slowly to my room, a grin plastered on my face. _I love Sam, _I thought, _always have, always will._

_That's sweet, Logan. _Sam's voice entered my head, and I laughed.

_Why were you listening to me? _I asked her. _I thought you never read my mind._

_You were practically shouting that at me, _Sam said.

_Oh. Sorry. _I shook my head. _I wasn't trying to shout it._

_I don't really mind, Logan. _Sam laughed, _I love you, too._

_Goodnight. _I said, collapsing onto my bed. I didn't want to stop talking to her, but I was about to fall asleep.

_Goodnight._

My eyes closed, and I relaxed. I slept, and I dreamed.

_*flashback*_

_Sam and I were at Alkali Lake. "Okay, you go around the back, I'll follow you." I told her. Sam carefully made her way around the back of the compound._

_After a minute, I followed her. Then my head hit the building, and hands grabbed my throat. It was Emma Frost. "Sam, help!" I yelled._

_Sam raced back to me, and when she saw me, she hissed, "Frost!"_

_Frost turned to glare at her, then she turned back to me. Her gaze bore into my eyes, and I felt a pressure on my mind like someone was crushing me._

_"No!" Sam screamed. That was the last thing I heard before black fog covered my vision. A voice boomed in my head, _kill Sam, kill the girl. _I dimly realized that Frost had released me, and I turned around to face Sam. I wasn't in control of myself, I couldn't even speak my own words!_

_I saw Sam's eyes full of fear, and I looked down to see that my claws were unsheathed. A deep gravelly voice came out of my throat. "Sam…" it threatened._

_Frost grinned manically, turned into crystal, and ran off._

_"Logan, this isn't you!" Sam pleaded, tears in her eyes. "I can help you, I might be able to fix this, just calm down, and I can-" _

_"I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" I hissed, unable to stop Frost's words from tumbling out of my mouth. I couldn't do anything!_

_"Logan, please!" Sam begged._

_I stepped closer to Sam, raised one arm, and clawed at her. Sam dodged, but I nicked her arm._

_"Logan, remember what you promised me?" Sam said, crying, "You said you'd never leave me."_

_I froze, the darkness receding. I pushed against the barriers Frost had put up between me and the world._

_"Sam…" I said, sheathing his claws, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Sam, I'm so sorry…" I pulled Sam to me, and held her. Then I stiffened. I felt the darkness coming back. "Sam, I can't hold her off. Frost is going to take over, you have to run! I don't want to hurt you, Sam!" I cried._

_"I won't leave you!" Sam said fiercely._

_I knew then what I had to do. I had never had the courage before, I had never found the words. But now it was too late, and I had to tell her before I was lost. "Just go! I promise you, I'll come back!" I leaned down, and kissed Sam softly._

_Sam looked stunned. "Logan, I-" her voice sounded choked. _

_I knew in that moment that she felt the same way, and I wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. But she had to run. "I know." I said. The darkness closed over me, but I managed to gasp out a final message. "Sam, you have to run. Run, and don't look back. I'll come back! Meet me at the school, just run!"_

_Sam ran._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**AN:**

**I know that the flashback was sorta repetitive, since we already saw it from Sam's perspective. But it was a while ago, and Logan's perspective was different. **

**A few questions for my lovely readers:**

**1) Sam/Logan ship name? If I get enough ideas, I might put up a poll on my profile page about it.**

**2) Speaking of which, I have a poll up on my profile page about the X-men. Take a look, give me your feedback. If you like an x-men who I haven't yet included in Lost, I'll make sure to include him/her.**

**3) If any of you have seen Doctor Who, please tell me. I've started to write a story about a girl who is friends with the Silence. If you're interested, I'll post it on fanfiction. So please let me know.**

**I think that's about it! :)**

**No, wait! One more thing:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:  
Hello again, lovely readers! Here's the story, hopefully answering some questions for you. Questions about Bobby. And Rogue. And what on earth is going on between them.**

**To RachelAngelX-men, who from now on I'll just call Rachel:**

**Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you can get back onto your account soon. Yes, I agree, tender Wolverine moments are fantastic. But I have to be careful to keep him in character!**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I didn't know why, until I remembered the night before. Logan.

I slid out of bed, and saw that Rogue was still sleeping. The poor girl had cried for most of the night. I decided to go have a little chat with Bobby.

As I walked down the halls, I wondered if I would see Douglas when I went to talk to Bobby. I hoped not. I also hoped that things would get better between us. We had been such close friends, but he had ruined it all by saying that he loved me. I always saw him as a brother, and I had Logan now.

I knocked on Bobby's door, hoping Douglas wouldn't answer it.

"Hey, Sam." Warren opened the door. "Are you looking for Douglas?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Bobby." I said.

"Yeah?" Bobby came to the door. "What is it?"

"Come with me." I said. "We need to have a little talk."

A few minutes later, we were walking through the courtyard. I wondered how I should start lecturing him.

"So what's wrong?" Bobby asked. "Are you mad at me? Please tell me you're not."

"I'm a little mad at you, yes." I saw a flash of fear in Bobby's eyes, and laughed. "I won't kill you, don't worry. But seriously, Bobby, why would you do that to Rogue?"

Bobby sighed. "Did she tell you to talk to me?"

"I wanted to find out what was going on. Rogue didn't tell me anything." I stated. "But I did see her crying and you dancing with some girl last night."

"Jubilee." Bobby said. "She came here while you were gone."

"Right." I said, "And why were you dancing with her?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Bobby asked, grinning.  
"Yes." I said, not smiling. "Answer the question."

"She's my friend." Bobby said, shrugging. "Rogue stopped dancing with me after a few dances, and she went off somewhere. So I danced with Jubilee."

"Do you like her?" I asked. "Because that's what Rogue thought."

"I like her a little." Bobby admitted. "But it was mainly just that Rogue didn't want to dance too much, because of her power, so I danced with someone else. Is that a crime?"

"Do you still like Rogue?" I asked, aware that Bobby was getting mad. But I wanted to help Rogue.

"Of course!" Bobby said. "I like her a lot!"

"Then go tell her that!" I said, giving him a shove towards the school. "She thinks that you hate her, and like Jubilee."

The look on Bobby's face as he realized just how much of a mistake he had made was enough to make me laugh. Bobby raced off, and I took a seat on the bench.

_There's one problem solved. _I thought to myself. Then I saw a familiar boy walking up to me. _And here's the other problem._

It was Douglas.

* * *

**AN:**

**Dun Dun DUN! Next chapter is from Douglas's point of view, so prepare for angst!**

**REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN:**

**41 chapters! Can you believe it? I don't. Although technically there's only 40 chapters, since one of them was an Author's Note. **

**Anyway, on to the story. In this chapter, someone will make a huge mistake! It'll be obvious who once you read it...**

* * *

**Douglas's POV:**

I saw Sam sitting outside, and I knew I had to talk to her. I needed to explain, and try to heal our friendship.

"Hey, Sam." I called out to her as I walked up.

Sam looked up, and I was relieved when she stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey, Douglas." She said.

We stared at each other, and even though I wanted to pull her into my arms, I knew that I couldn't. There was a long silence.

Finally Sam smiled at me, and stepped forward to give me a quick hug. Then she pulled away, and said, "I don't hate you, Douglas."

"I thought you said you wouldn't read my mind."

Sam grinned. "I didn't need to."

I laughed. "Well, I don't hate you, either."

"Oh, I know that." Sam smiled mischievously. "You _love _me."

I felt my face get warm, and I knew that I was blushing. "You're never going to let me live that down."

"Nope."

"It's true, though." I said quickly, and almost stopped when I saw the hesitant look in Sam's eyes. But I knew that I had to say it now. "I do love you. But I know that you love Wolverine, and not me. But I guess that's okay, because I want you to be happy." The words were tumbling out of my mouth without my permission, but I didn't care. "So I guess what I'm saying is… it's okay that you're with Wolverine." My heart was protesting wildly, and I hated myself for letting her go. But I knew that she was happy, and I couldn't take that from her. "But I have to do this, just this once." I leaned down, wrapped my arms around Sam, and kissed her.

Finally I was holding her in my arms, finally I was kissing her, finally I had told her I loved her. But Sam didn't love me back, and even now she was pulling away from me. She yanked her lips away from mine, and I quickly let go of her.

Sam stood there, her eyes accusing me. She didn't seem to have noticed that she had brought her hand up to her lips, as if she could still feel my lips against hers. Then she shook her head. "I had thought that that this might have a simple solution. That we could just walk away, and just be friends. But you always complicate things, Douglas." She shook her head again.

I wished I hadn't kissed her. It had been a stupid thing to do. I had fixed what I had done the night before, but this was irreparable. "Sam, I'm sorry."

Sam didn't say anything. She just looked at me sadly, as if I had failed some sort of test. Then she turned, and walked away. She didn't look back.

I stood there in the courtyard for a while. I couldn't believe I had been such an idiot. Things couldn't get worse.

I heard a low, ominous growl behind me, and realized how wrong I was. Standing just a few feet away was Wolverine.

* * *

**AN:**

***SIGH* Douglas, Douglas, Douglas... you fool.**

**Also, I realized that Gambit has not made an appearance yet! How sad. Don't worry, he'll be here soon. But not for a couple chapters, sorry!**

**I still need Sam x Logan ship names. Sorry, Rachel, but I need something a little more creative than SamxLogan. Think up ideas, folks, and tell them to me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 2:**

**Hello lovely readers! This is just a little check-in to see how everyone is liking the story. First, a couple questions:**

**Do all the characters seem realistic? Does Wolverine? Bobby? Rogue? Sam? Douglas?**

**How do you like the plot? And there will be more of a plot in a couple chapters, once we deal with all the Douglas/Sam problems.**

**Do you have any plot ideas? I would be happy to incorporate any ideas you have into the existing plot.**

**Any X-men you'd like to have make an appearance? Any enemies?**

**Is the story interesting? Is it fun to read?**

**Okay, I think I just gave you WAY too many questions. Now, here's my plan for the story- not for the plot, sorry. :) No spoilers.**

**At around chapter 50, I'd like to stop the story. WAIT! Don't kill me! The story is far from being over. But there's a good stopping point approaching, so I think that in about eight chapters, I'll finish Lost, and start the sequel. Yes, a sequel. Sam and Logan's story is FAR from being complete. They have a lot more challenges coming their way. **

**So how does that sound? A few more chapters, then end Lost, and start the sequel? If you absolutely hate the idea, and just want to stick with Lost, please tell me.**

**If you have a brilliant idea for the name of the sequel, tell me. At the moment, I'm thinking I'll go with 'Found.' But if yo have a more creative title, let me know!**

**So, please review, please answer the thousands of questions I asked you, and give me your feedback!**

**:)**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN:**

**Hello again!**

**To Risika:**

**Happy birthday! And yes, I will bring Sabretooth back. I know he was only in here a short time, but he's coming back. Wandering is a good idea for a title. I've read that poem, too! "From the ashes a fire shall be woken/A light from the shadows shall spring/Renewed shall be blade that was broken/The crownless again shall be king."**

**Now on to the story! Warning: angry Wolverine!**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I was wandering around outside the school, when I heard Sam and Douglas talking.

I could see Sam and Douglass talking in the courtyard, and I wanted to see what he would do. So I crept forward, and hid in the shadow of a tree.

I heard Sam's teasing voice say that Douglas loved her, and I let out a small growl. I knew she was just kidding, but I hated to think that Douglas liked her. I hated having someone want to take Sam away from me. She's mine. And no one takes what's mine.

"It's true, though. I do love you." Douglas's voice made me look up in surprise. What kind of fool was he? Sam had already refused him.

Douglas continued, "I do love you. But I know that you love Wolverine, and not me. But I guess that's okay, because I want you to be happy. So I guess what I'm saying is… it's okay that you're with Wolverine."

I smiled. Finally, he had realized that he was no match for me. I continued to watch them, though, just in case.

"But I have to do this, just this once." Douglas said so softly that I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been practically part animal.

Before I realized what was happening, Douglas had leaned down, and kissed Sam.

I let out a hiss of fury. How dare he?! How dare he wrap his arms around _my _Sam, and kiss her? I was about to lunge out and tear Douglas apart, when Sam pushed him away.

In my rage, I didn't hear what she said. But I saw her disapproving look, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was still mine.

But I couldn't forgive what Douglas had done. I saw Sam walk away, and before I realized what I was doing, I walked up to Douglas, and growled.

He spun around, and I saw a flash of fear in his eyes. Good.

I decided to take the diplomatic approach, and talk to him. However, my claws didn't seem to get the message. They were at his throat before he could say a word. "How dare you?" I hissed. "Sam is _mine_! Stay away from her!"

"She's not yours." Douglas said with surprising courage, considering I had pinned him against a tree with my claws almost puncturing his throat. "She's not an object! You can't own a person."

I growled, and he was silent. "I know that." I said in a voice that made Douglas flinch. "And I know her a lot better than you do. So stay away from her, _Griffin._" I said scornfully. "Stay away from my girl."

Douglas didn't say anything, he just took a deep breath. And another. Then I realized that I was choking him. I loosened my grip a little, and he lunged forward, pushing me away.

He glared at me, and I realized that he had golden wings draped over his back, and long gold claws. He had gone Griffin.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll update soon, I promise!**

**Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN:**

**Sorry again for the cliffhanger, and I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger at the end of this one. ;)**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

Even as a Griffin, Douglas was no match for me. I sprang at him, and he ducked, clawing my arm as I moved back.

I felt some pain, but it soon vanished as I healed. I held up my healed arm, and said to Griffin, "You forget, I heal. But you don't." And with that, I leapt at him.

We fought for some time, until we both stepped back, out of breath. I smiled as I saw the blood dripping from Griffin's shirt, and arms, and forehead. I had no injuries, although my clothes were a little sliced up. "I could do this all day, Griffin. You can't beat the Wolverine."

Griffin's eyes narrowed. He lashed out at my arm, and when I dodged away, he dug his claws into my chest.

I howled in pain. I healed, but his claws just dug deeper and deeper. I looked at him, and saw that he had pure anger in his eyes. A furious rage.

"I could kill you now, and no one would know." He hissed. "You attacked me, I was just defending myself."

"Killing me won't solve anything." I told him, trying to escape his claws, which were still digging into me. "Killing me won't make Sam love you." I saw the hatred in his eyes, and knew I had hit a nerve. "Because Sam will never love a cowardly brat like you, Douglas."

Griffin pulled his claws out of me, and I doubled over as I healed. I lay on the ground, gaping from the pain. Sometimes the healing hurt more than the injury itself. This was one of those times.

Griffin looked at me, and grinned. He held out his hand, and for a second I thought he was going to help me up. Then he plunged his hand into my chest and started tearing me apart.

I screamed from the pain, and I lashed out at him, gouging his back. But Griffin pinned me down, and curled his clawed hand into a fist. He pounded my head, and everything went black.

* * *

**AN:**

**Aww. Poor Logan. **


	45. Chapter 45

**AN:**

**To Kuga (Risika)**

**I know you want to kill Douglas, but sorry. Sam called it. XD**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

I was in my room when I suddenly doubled over in pain. I cried out as my mind was flooded with phrases and thoughts.

_Hurts so much... Going to kill him... How dare he... Pain. Anger. Pain. Hatred. Kill. PAIN!_

I cried out again, and when Rogue shook my shoulder, I realized that I was crying.

"Sam!" She called, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I choked out, "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm fine." How could someone stand that much pain? I almost passed out from it, but I still felt the thoughts streaming into my head. Who could- then it hit me. Only one person was that resistant to pain.

"Logan!" I didn't mean to shout it aloud, but I realized I had when Rogue looked at me, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Logan," I whispered, "Logan's hurt."

"Where? How? Why isn't he healing?" Rogue demanded.

"Outside." I answered, and reached out to the agony-filled mind, "He's healing, but he's getting hurt too fast to heal it all. Someone's trying to kill him!"

Rogue gasped.

"Stay here." I ordered, walking quickly to the door. "Don't tell anyone else. I'll call for help if it's too bad, but we don't need to scare the kids."

Rogue nodded silently, and I left. I walked through the halls, trying to find Logan. I felt him near me, but I didn't know where.  
_ Agony... flesh shredded... can't heal fast enough... he's killing me...  
_  
The pain made me fall to my knees, sobbing. I couldn't bear to think that Logan had to go through this. I wanted to cut the connection between us so I wouldn't have to feel his agony, but I needed to find out where he was.

I reached out with my mind, almost blacking out from the pain. There, I found him. He was in the courtyard, just outside the school.

I stood, pushing away the pain and thoughts of Logan. I raced outside, and when I saw the courtyard, I stopped, frozen.

Logan lay on the ground, unmoving. Blood pooled around him. He wasn't healing, and his eyes were closed.

And when I looked up, I saw Douglas standing over him, his claws covered in blood.

* * *

**AN:**

**Watch out Douglas... Sam's angry.**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN:**

**... and on to the story! **

**These Author's Notes are just getting shorter and shorter...**

* * *

**Douglas's POV:**

I had torn Wolverine apart. He was just a bloody mess on the ground, but I was glad. His mocking voice still rang in my head, saying that Sam would never love me. But she would, if Wolverine was dead. If Wolverine was dead, then I would have no competition, and Sam would finally love me back.  
And now Wolverine lay dead at my feet. His blood covered my claws, and I felt more alive than I ever had. I was an animal- I was a Griffin.  
Then I saw Sam. She stood a few feet away from me, her hand at her mouth. She was staring at Wolverine, her face full of sorrow and agony. I stepped forward to comfort her, and she looked at me.  
She looked at my claws.  
And Sam, the girl I had loved for years, slammed me against the tree so hard that I almost blacked out.

I blinked, the world seeming to spin around. Then I stood up, one hand against the tree for support.  
Sam grabbed my head, and whacked me against the tree again. "You little ****." She hissed. "You big-headed, pompous brat."  
"Sam, I-" I didn't even know what to say.  
Sam slammed me against the ground, then grabbed my wings. She held one in each hand, and slammed them together.

I cried out in pain as I felt my wings almost break. I curled up, folding my wings across my back.

"That's a little trick I learned from Warren." Sam hissed. "Just I case I ever met an enemy who could fly. And guess what? Now I have."

Having Sam call me her enemy hurt more than her almost breaking my wings. "Sam, I'm sorry."

I gasped as I was lifted into the air by nothing at all. When I was hovering about ten feet up, I saw that Sam's eyes were almost red with anger. She was using her power on me.

Then she let me fall. I didn't have time to use my wings, so I landed on the ground hard. I lay there, my whole body aching.

"Go." Sam said in a voice so full of fury I thought I would burn under her gaze. "Fly away now, and I won't tear you apart."

"Sam, you can't make me leave!" I cried.

Sam used her powers to lift me up, and send me tumbling through the sky.

I landed in the road outside the school. My claws were red with Wolverine's blood, and my wings ached. I sighed, and as I did so, my claws and wings retracted. I wasn't a Griffin, I was just a boy on his own.

I turned away from the school, and began to walk.

* * *

**AN:**

**And Douglas is gone! For now.**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN:**

**Logan is still ****unconscious****, but he's dreaming and remembering...**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**  
_*Flashback*_  
_ I spun around, and sliced the mutant about to attack me._  
_ "Logan!" I heard her voice, and spun around immediately. Sam was pinned to the wall by Sabretooth._  
_ I lunged forward, and pulled him away. My claws were covered in mutant blood, and now they had even more on them._  
_ "You okay?" I asked Sam, giving her a hand._  
_ She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear in the way that I had always loved. "I'm fine. Look out!"_  
_ I spun around, and slammed Toad into the wall. _  
X-men, retreat! _Xavier's cry echoed through my mind._  
_ I grabbed Sam's hand, and we raced back to the Blackbird. Sam went inside, but I felt a hand on my shoulder._  
_ "Hello, Logan." A voice said._  
_ I spun around, my claws out. A woman made out of diamonds was standing in front of me. I remembered Cyclops telling me about her. She was Emma Frost, a dangerous mutant._  
_ "Logan?" Sam called, coming out of the Blackbird. She froze when she saw Frost. "Emma Frost." She hissed._  
_ "Go ahead and leave." Frost said coolly, "I won't stop you."_  
Logan, come on. _Sam said in my mind. _Let's get out of here.  
_ I climbed into the Blackbird with Sam, and as the hatch closed, Frost sent a final message to me telepathically._  
I don't need you yet, Wolverine. But your time is coming.  
_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**AN:**

**And that was the first time that Wolverine met Frost.**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN:**

**Even though no one's reviewed for a while, I'll be nice and update. But I won't update again until you review.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**  
I had scared myself with how I had reacted. I could have killed Douglas by dropping him from so high up. But he had hurt Logan.  
Logan! I spun around, and knelt beside him. When I saw how badly he was injured, tears fell from my eyes. Douglas had shredded him. I ran my hand gently over Logan's bloody chest. He was so badly hurt, and he wasn't healing!  
But I refused to believe he was gone. I had just gotten him back, he couldn't leave me now.  
I didn't know what to do. He needed help. I curled my hand around his, but his hand was so cold. _Help me! _I sent out the thought to everyone I trusted. To the Professor, to Scott, to Rogue, to Ororo, to Kurt. _Please help me! Logan's dying._  
Tears rolled down my face as I thought it. _He's dying, and he's not healing._

_Sam? _It was the Professor's voice. _Where are you? Tell Kurt, he can teleport Logan to the Med Lab._

_I'm in the courtyard. _I told Kurt. An instant later, he was at my side.

"Sam?" Kurt's eyes widened as he saw Logan. As he knelt beside me, I heard him muttering a prayer. "Sam, help me pick him up."

I gently lifted Logan's legs, and Kurt held his shoulders.

BAMF! Then we were in the Med Lab. We carefully set Logan down on the table.

"I don't know how to work the equipment." Kurt said, "But Hank does."

BAMF! Kurt was gone to get the Beast.

I pulled a stool over to the table, and took Logan's hand. I knew that Kurt wouldn't be back for a few minutes, so I began talking to Logan. I knew he couldn't hear me, but maybe somewhere deep down in his consciousness he might.

"I sent Douglas away for what he did to you. If he comes back, I'll make Xavier order him to leave. He won't ever hurt you again." I promised Logan. "I should have known this would happen. I wish I could have stopped it, but I guess it had to happen." I was crying now, but I didn't care. "Don't you dare die, Logan. I just got you back from that horrible Frost, don't you dare leave me again. You'll heal, you'll be okay. Just come back to me." I leaned down, and kissed Logan gently. "I love you, Logan. I love you, and I need you to live. I need my Wolverine."

I turned away, and dried my tears on my sleeve. "So wake up, okay? Because I can't let you die. Not after everything we've been through." I ran my fingers through his hair, and continued, "When Frost captured you, I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would never get to tell you that I loved you. And then you came back to me. You always come back, Logan. But now you've left me again." I was crying so much I could barely talk, but I choked out three words. "I love you."

* * *

**AN:**

**If you didn't cry while reading that, you're heartless. If you're crying non-stop, cheer up! The next chapter is much more happy. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN:**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! :)**

**Now, remember how I said in the Author's Note 2 that chapter 50 would be the last one? I was telling the truth. This is the penultimate chapter. (For those of you who don't know what 'penultimate' means, it means 'second-to-last') But, as I also said in the Author's Note 2, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! The title will be 'Found.' Creative, I know. :)**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

The world was black. I couldn't see anything. Then I heard a voice. "I love you."

It was Sam. Her voice was soft, and choked from crying. Why was she crying? I didn't want her to be sad.

I opened my eyes, and saw Sam sitting beside me, her head in her hands, her eyes closed. She was shaking with sobs.

"Sam?" I said, "Sam, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

Sam looked at me, her eyes red from tears. She gasped.

"Sam?" I asked her, grabbing her hand.

"You're okay." Sam breathed.

I didn't understand. "Of course I'm okay! Sam, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Because you were dead, Logan. I thought you were dead." Sam said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes again.

I pulled her to me, and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes, and suddenly remembered what had happened. Griffin kissing Sam. Me attacking Griffin. Griffin… I shuddered.

"Logan?" Sam pulled away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, looking down at my chest. My shirt was torn and covered in blood, but my chest had healed. I felt fine.

"You weren't healing." Sam said, "You weren't doing anything. Douglas had torn you apart."

I pulled her to me again, and kissed her. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around her, and my lips against hers, until I heard a familiar noise.

BAMF!

"Sam, is he-" Kurt's voice stopped abruptly.

"I think he's okay, Nightcrawler." The Beast's amused voice said.

Sam pulled away from me, her face red. "He woke up and healed." She explained.

Hank nodded, and eyed me. "You're a mess." He said critically.

I laughed. Standing there, in his pristine suit and tie, he must have been appalled by my casual, blood-soaked attire.

"Give the guy a break," Sam said, smiling, "He didn't exactly have time to pick an outfit after the battle."

"Battle?" Hank raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Sam and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

**AN:**

**That was probably one of the only chapters that didn't end with a cliffhanger.**

**Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN:**

**This is officially the final chapter of Lost. After this, I'll be posting the sequel. So don't freak out about all the loose ends I haven't tied up, because they'll all be finished in the sequel, 'Found.' :)**

**I hope you like the ending!**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Hank gave Logan a full medical check-up, although Logan protested. In the end, Hank had assured me that Logan was fine, with no damage at all.

Logan and I went outside, avoiding the courtyard. There were too many bad memories there. Instead we wandered in the forest around the school.

We came across a fallen tree, and sat down. Logan put his arms around me, and as I looked around at the trees, I was reminded of another day in the woods. The day that Douglas and I had found Nightcrawler. The day that I returned to the mutants. The day that everything changed.

"Sam?" Logan's soft voice pulled me out of my musings.

"Sorry." I said, "I was remembering."

Logan smiled, and planted a tender kiss on my forehead. I leaned up, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him then, passionately and lovingly.

When we pulled apart for air, I saw that the sun was setting. Red rays of the sunset spread across the darkening sky.

"Dawn." Logan whispered in my ear. "This is how you got your name. You could move the sun."

I smiled at him, and we kissed again. After three years of being apart, after Frost and Sabretooth and Toad and Douglas getting in our way, we were finally together.

Without him, I had been lost. But with him, I was found. Me and Logan. Dawn and the Wolverine. Together. Forever.

* * *

**AN:**

**50 chapters. Over 25,000 words. Lost is finally complete.**

**I think I cried. :')**

**But wait, there's more! The sequel will be up shortly, and believe me, there's much more in store for Sam! Stay tuned!**

**(When the sequel's up, I'll add a final Author's Note to tell you!)**

**- Dragonrider42**


	51. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note 3:**

**Hello, friends, and goodbye. Lost is over, but Found has begun!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me until the end, even though the gaps between updates were HUGE sometimes. I apologize. I promise I'll do better for Found.**

**Just to clarify, Found is the sequel to Lost, still featuring Sam and Logan, and all the others.**

**The link for Found is: s/9100126/1/Found**

**Or go to my profile page.**

**- Dragonrider42**


End file.
